CWE SmackDown! Presents Vengeance 2003
by darkpower
Summary: Too late for apologies, no chance for justice, all that remains is Vengeance. MATCHES: Melissa "Queen" Beryl vs. Naraku;Sailor Moon vs. Misty (Hardcore Match); and MORE!


CWE VENGEANCE 2003 [SMACK DOWN BRAND]  
  
BY: darkpower (darkpowrjd@aol.com)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DVSL  
  
DISCLAIMER: All properties, including mine, are owned by their respective entities. Lyrics to "Price To Play" are the property of Staind.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE COMMENTATORS:  
  
-----------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
-----------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE:  
  
-----------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
-----------------------  
  
VENUE: SBC Arena in San Antonio, Texas  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE...ENTERTAINMENT...CWE!!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
MALE ANN.: AND NOW, SNICKERS CRUNCHER, BEYOND CRUNCHY, BRINGS YOU SMACK DOWN, PRESENTS CWE VENGEANCE, LIVE!!  
  
The graphics end as the Staind song Price To Play starts up, and the pyros are nonstop for the first 20 second, and then, for 60 seconds, we see all the fans cheering and on their feet, as they cheer their loudest. After the 60 is up, Michael Cole begins tonight's commentary.  
  
COLE: WELCOME TO SAN ANTOINIO TEXAS, THE SBC ARENA IS ROCKING, AND TONIGHT, SMACK DOWN PRESENTS VENGEANCE!! FOUR TITLES ARE ON THE LINE TONIGHT, A CAREER IN SMACK DOWN WILL END TONIGHT, AND TWO PEOPLE WHO HATE EACH OTHER'S GUTS WILL GET IT ON!! WELCOME TO CWE VENGEANCE, MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ AT RINGSIDE!!  
  
TAZZ: TONIGHT, THIS ARENA, THESE PEOPLE WATCHING TONIGHT, ARE GOING TO SEE A NIGHT IN WHICH THEY WILL NEVER, EVER FORGET!! TONIGHT, THE SMACK DOWN CHAMPIONS WILL BE CROWNED, AND NO ONE IS GOING TO BE THE SAME AFTER TONIGHT, AND WE ARE GOING TO GET STARTED RIGHT NOW!!  
  
Alan's new, gloomier music comes on, and he comes out to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, WEIGHING IN AT 231 POUNDS, ALAN!!  
  
COLE: This match was made a few weeks ago on Smack Down, after Alan had suspicions about Ann and DP having some cahoots with each other.  
  
TAZZ: Alan was a very jealous person when he heard and saw about that pairing, and he took it out on Ann.  
  
COLE: And since then, Ann has seen Alan for what he truly is, according to her. This will finally seal the deal on this little feud here.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, and Ann will move on from the past and go to the future.  
  
Ann's music comes on to the speakers.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, WEIGHING IN AT 198 POUNDS, ANN!!  
  
COLE: And here comes the other half of the former Doom Tree Couple, and she isn't wasting any time getting into that ring to face Alan, but Alan moves to the outside of the ring.  
  
TAZZ: Alan, probably scouting his opponent. These two know each other well. They have competed against each other side by side for a few years now, and they have held the tag team titles at one point in time. However, they have never before, until now, faced against each other in a match.  
  
COLE: This will be an interesting match on one hell of a night tonight. We will have all four titles on the line tonight, including the coveted CWE Championship. Talpa, one on one with The Big Show, and that feud is really starting to heat up.  
  
TAZZ: Talpa actually vertical suplexed the 500 pound giant like it was nothing, and if that happens tonight, he will be the new CWE Champion.  
  
COLE: And as we are underway in this matchup, Alan and Ann, sizing each other up, we also want to remind you that tonight, Queen Melissa Beryl will go one on one with Naraku in our main event, and also, Sailor Moon will be up against Misty in a hardcore rules match later tonght. Ann, sent to the far side, off the middle ROPE, AND HIGH CROSS BODY, AND ONLY A ONE COUNT THERE, Alan, clothesline, Ann ducks under, kick to the midsection, far side, back body drop but Ann landed on her feet, drop kick to the back of Alan, bouncing off of the ropes, into Ann, ROLL UP, TWO, AND ALAN, GETS OUT OF THAT ONE, AND NOW ALAN GOES TO THE OUTSIDE, TO TRY TO REGROUP HIS THOUGHTS HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: This match is going to be quick. Both of these two are fast, agile, and tough. Both of them know the other very well, both in and out of the ring. They were once tag team champions. They were a tag team for about two and a half years until a month ago, it would seem.  
  
COLE: Alan, trying to regroup on the outside, coming back onto the apron, but Ann, waiting for him, shots to the head of Alan.  
  
TAZZ: HE'S STUMBLING!!  
  
COLE: Ann, to the near side, ALAN LOWERS THE TOP ROPS, AND ANN SPILLS ONTO THE OUTSIDE FLOOR!!  
  
TAZZ: Smart move by Alan to make Ann use her own momerntum against her, pulling away that top rope just enough to avoid the move and to make her spill out to the outside like that. Very smart and some quick thinking by Alan.  
  
COLE: Alan now, going to work on Ann on the outside there, and BANGS HER head right on that steel barricade there, and GERMAN SUPLEX ON THE CONCRETE OUTSIDE THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Taking full use of these resources while he is out there, but he cannot become unfocused. He's got a ten count to get back into that ring before the match ends in a double countout.  
  
COLE: Referee Mike Kordera administering the ten count, up to five now, and Alan, wants to make use of all the seconds he's got before going back to the RING, BUT ANN, COUTERING WITH THAT HURRICURANNA ON THE CONCRETE, AND now Ann, taking Alan back to the ring, and now going to work on her former partner and friend, Alan, shots to the midsection, taking him into the corner and continuing the kicks to the midsection, irish whip, no, reversal, Ann, puts on the brakes, Alan, charging, Ann, jumps over, ANOTHER DROP KICK, SENDING ALAN'S CHEST INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, ANN, WITH THE NICE HIP TOSS, AND NOW WITH ANOTHER ONE, Ann, on fire here in the early going of this match.  
  
TAZZ: Ann, using her quickness to go after Alan, not trying to be too fancy, Ann, the better of the two on the speed front. Both of these two can go technical on you if they need to. You saw Alan, using a german suplex earlier out on the outside. That is just a small example of it, though Ann is the faster of the two. Alan's more powerful, though. That was so great with that Doom Tree Couple tag team. You had alot of moves set with that. Alan was the powerful one, and Ann was the speedy one, and both were of technical attributes. That's what made them succeed as a tag team, and that's exactly what they are doing here against each other.  
  
COLE: Alan, now, with his former partner, friend, and in his mind, lover, to the ropes, and Ann, ducks underneath a clothesline, and nice hip toss, but Ann lands on her feet, and WHAT A KICK TO THE STERNM OF ALAN, HIT LIKE A MULE, AND ALAN IS DOWN, COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT AFTER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: Alan got a firm shot to the center of his chest, and I have to wonder if he had his breath taken out of him there from that kick that Ann just leveled Alan with. That sounded like it met it's mark with pure precision.  
  
COLE: And Alan, having some problems here getting up, and now Ann, continuing on the attack, irish whip to the near side, and now Alan, CAUGHT BY ANN, AND VAULTING FACEBUSTER THERE, AND NOW ANN, IS GOING--WAIT A SECOND!!  
  
TAZZ: Alan feeling the effects of those last two movesd, and if he didn't have troble breathing beforehand, he does now.  
  
COLE: And as soon as Ann saw it, she was a bit worried about the condition of her former partner, and now referee Mike Kordera has seen this, as well.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know what exactly happened, but maybe that kick sent Alan's breath out of his lungs. It may have also punctured something else. May have been a kidney or something like that. I hope it wasn't a lung or something.  
  
COLE: And the referee is checking out Alan here. Ann is worried as well, and she's really upset because she was the one to administer that kick.  
  
TYAZZ: Well, we may need to look at this again [the replay shows]. As you can see, Alan, comes off the ropes, and then [they slow down the replay] right HERE, the kick happened, and I would say it was straight at the chest. I think she was trying to get him into a pinning predicament, and continue on with the match, and then she never saw what was going on as she was continuing her attack, and as soon as she did that facebuster, she saw the collision.  
  
COLE: Refree Mike Kordera has called in a medical team in to check on Alan. You know Tazz, it's a damn shame that this match stopped with this, and Ann is beside herself.  
  
TAZZ: Well, Cole, these things happen, and hopefully he will be alright from this, but again, Ann has nothing to kick herself about. This was not her fault that this happened.  
  
COLE: And Kordera is saying something to our ring announcer Tony Chimel, I think we're going to get an announcement here as to what happened.  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE REFREE HAS DECIDED THAT, DUE TO THE CURRENT STATUS OF ALAN, HE HAS DECIDED TO STOP THIS MATCH AND HAS ORDERED THAT THIS MATCH BE DECLAIRED A DRAW!!  
  
COLE: Te ruling is a draw, but the concern now is on the condition of Alan, and Ann is saying for someone to do something, and asking if he is alright.  
  
TAZZ: Like I said, Cole, these things happen. I can understand her anxiety and all, but this wasn't her fault. She was just doing what she should have done, which was go out there and get the job done, and Alan was well aware of the risks that go along with competing.  
  
COLE: I think Ann is believing that she was the sole reason why Alan is in this condition, and they are bringing in a strecher to the ringside area. We've said this about a million times, Tazz. These wrestlers that come out here and compete each and every day, they are doing it because they love what they do, but you have to understand, this is a very precice and dangerous sport. This is why it's called PRO-wrestling.  
  
TAZZ: You saw me be so tough on those Tough Enough kids. It's not because I was trying to be a bully, or be a mean SOB in there. I did that because I know what it's like, I know what the business can do, and if you don't get trainded, and you don't know what you're doing in there, then you're going to hurt someone, or worse. Even the pros sometimes get injured. And until you etch that in stone in your brain, then you cannot even begin to understand what risks you could be taking when doing that stuff.  
  
COLE: In any event, Alan is going to be alright, as we are told, and folks, this match has ended on a draw, as Alan is being carried out on a strecher, Ann is coming back there to check on him, and to make sure he's alright, and we will get you an update on his condition as soon as it becomes avaliable to us. However, the show must go on, and the show will go on, as we continue on. Coming up next is our Battle Royal. Twenty men and women will be competing in just a few moments for the CWE South East Asian Title, a newly resurrected belt, that was considered a joke back in 2000, but now it's back, with more meaning to it.  
  
TAZZ: The show is going to move on, and in a big way. All of those superstars that are going to be in the ring to compete for the second lowest belt in the game.  
  
COLE: And remember, the person who gains that, is guaranteed to be reconized. And these guys are ready to go. Let's go to the ring, and the ring announcer Tony Cordera.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A SPECIAL 20 CONTENDER OVER THE TOP ROPE BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE!! YOU ARE ELIMINATED WHEN YOU ARE THROWN OR FORCED OVER THE TOP ROPE, AND BOTH FEET, HIT THE OUTSIDE FLOOR!! ONCE A CONTENDER IS ELIMINATED, HE OR SHE WILL BE SENT BACK TO THEIR LOCKER ROOM IMMEDIATLY, AND THE MATCH WILL CONTINUE UNTIL ONLY ONE CONTENDER IS LEFT IN THE RING!! THE LAST MAN OR WOMAN STANDING, WILL BE DECLAIRED THE WINNER, AND WILL WIN THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE!! AT THIS TIME, THE CONTENDERS INVOLVED IN THIS MATCH, WILL COME OUT TO THE RING!!  
  
COLE: And here we go, coming out one at a time, these twenty men and women will be competing against each other, everyone for themselves here, no friends, just enemies.  
  
TAZZ: This was Stephanie McMahon's idea to reinvent the South East Asian Title belt, with a bit more potency.  
  
COLE: The SEA Title, as the ackroym for it is, will be the next belt down from the CWE Intercontinental title, which will also be decided tonight. And all 20 men and women will be fighting tooth and nail for this, as they want to be the future of the CWE Smack Down roster. The participants in this are going to be Kohako, Miyu, Jamie Noble, Daniel, Sailor Pluto, Kikaider, Ashely Beryl, The Undertaker, Queen Serenity, Rhyno, Rubeus, Heero, Duo, Prisma, Catsy, Casto Sommers, Chris Benoit, Jedite, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury.  
  
TAZZ: And the favorites for this, in my eyes, are going to be Serenity, Noble, Ashely, Miyu, Benoit, Kohaku, and Rhyno, although I could be worng in thart assumption.  
  
COLE: After this match, the last man standing is going to be the new CWE South East Asian Champion, and they are all in the ring, and the bell HAS BEEN SOUNDED, AND HERE WE GO!! ALL 20 MEN AND WOMEN ARE GOING ALL OUT FOR THAT TITLE, AND, LIKE WE SUSPECTED, DANIEL AND JAMIE NOBLE, CONTINUING THEIR RIVALRY, AND WE JUST GOT OUT FIRST ELIMINATION ALREADY!! HEERO HAS TO GO BACK TO THE LOCKER ROOM!!  
  
TAZZ: Once you are eliminated, once both feet hit the floor, you must return to the locker room, and Heero is the first to be eliminated.  
  
COLE: As I was saying before that happened, Serenity and the Undertaker, not letting their rivalry go unattended to, those two are going after each other, to the turnbuckle, not a smart place to be at this point, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: The best place to be in in the center of the ring, because when you are on the ropes--.  
  
COLE: Wait a minute, Daniel has Jamie Noble almost gone, and Noble, hanging on for dear life here, Daniel trying to make Jamie Noble even angrier, as they continue their feuding with each other. Remember that it was Noble that screwed Daniel out of the CWE Intercontinental Title Tournament, and now Daniel is going to try to get Noble out of this running for the SEA title. Meanwhile, it is Ashely Beryl, working on the Vampire Princess Miyu here.  
  
TAZZ: But Miyu is in the center of the ring here, so it will be tough to--OHH MAN!!!  
  
COLE: SAILOR NEPTUNE IS ELIMINATED, BY RHYNO!!  
  
TAZZ: NEPTUNE MADE A BIG MISTAKE BY HEADING TOWARDS THAT OUTSIDE CORNER, AND PAID FOR IT IN THE FORM OF BEING ELIMINATED BY RHYNO--OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: RHYNO ALMOST GOT ELIMINATED BY KOHAKU, BUT RHYNO, EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF, EVERY WOMAN FOR HERSELF, RHYNO, GOING TO WORK ON THAT YOUNG KID, AND NOW CASTO AND JEDITE, GOING TO WORK ON RUBEUS, DOUBLE TEAM, BUT PLUTO, SEIZING THE OPPORTUNITY, ELIMINATING BOTH CASTO AND JEDITE IN ONE SHOT!!  
  
TAZZ: THE OPPORTUNITY WAS RIGHT FOR PLUTO TO GET GOING AND TAKE THEM OUT, BUT HERE COMES SERENITY!!  
  
COLE: AND SERENITY, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, ELIMINATES PLUTO IN THAT EXCHANGE, AND THE UNDERTAKER, ALMOST ELIMINATED BY DANIEL!! Kikaider and Chris Benoit, going at it in the corner, and now Benoit with those chops to Kikaider. Meanwhile, Rhyno and Kohaku, still going at it, and Rhyno, missing with the Gore, OH LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT HAND STAND ON THE SHOULDERS, BUT LOOK AT RHYNO!!  
  
COLE: TAKING HIM RIGHT BACK DOWN OUTSIDE THE RING, AND THAT IS GOOD ENOUGH TO ELIMINATE--OH MY!!  
  
TAZZ: KOHAKU, THINKING THAT IF HE'S GOING DOWN, HE'S TAKING RHYNO DOWN WITH HIM!! HE ELIMINATED RHYNO ALONG WITH HIMSELF!!  
  
COLE: Proof that you are in danger at anytime during this match. Benoit, trying to oust Kikaider. Some of the people buying for the SEA were also in the tournaments for other titles. Kikaider and Pluto were in the CWE Championship one, Benoit and Daniel were in the Intercontinental one, and that was just with four of them.  
  
TYAZZ: Rhyno, Undertaker, Kohaku, Serenity, Ashely Beryl. All of them were in the tournaments.  
  
COLE: Miyu, Jamie Noble, Daniel, Kikaider, Ashely Beryl, The Undertaker, Queen Serenity, Rubeus, Duo, Prisma, Catsy, Chris Benoit, and Sailor Mercury are all still in there, but disclude Duo from that one, as he got ousted by Prisma, and now we are down to just twelve left of the original twenty that started this, and now Catsy got eliminated by Ashely Beryl.  
  
TAZZ: Ashely has yet to be challenged in this one yet. She is really starting to become a force to be reckoned with in this match.  
  
COLE: The Undertaker and Jamie Noble, going at each other here. We are down to eleven left now, MAKE THAT TEN, AS MERCURY IS OUT OF IT HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: BY MIYU!! THAT WAS A HUGE SURPRISE!!  
  
COLE: ALMOST OUT OF NOWHERE!! And now we are down to Miyu, Jamie Noble, Daniel, Kikaider, Ashely Beryl, The Undertaker, Queen Serenity, Rubeus, Prisma, and Chris Benoit. Benoit, sending Kikaider to the other corner, AND DANIEL ELIMINATED KIKAIDER WHILE BENOIT WAS DOING THAT!!  
  
TAZZ: GOOD STRAGETY, ALTHOUGH THERE IS NOT MUCH STRAGETY YOU CAN PLAN TOWARDS SOMETHING SUCH AS A BATTLE ROYAL!!  
  
COLE: BENOIT WAS LOOING TO CHARGE, BUT SAW THAT THE DAMAGE WAS ALREADY DONE BY DANIEL!! Nine left, MAKE THAT EIGHT, AS RUBEUS IS GONE BY SERENITY, AND NOW SERENITY IS GONE BY THE UNDERTAKER ALMOST IMMEDIATLY AFTERWARDS!! WE ARE DOWN TO SEVEN REMAINING!!  
  
TAZZ: And some of my personal picks are still in there. The Undertaker, Ashely, Miyu, Benoit, and Noble.  
  
COLE: Still seven in there, NOW SIX!! DANIEL IS GONE, AND SO IS JAMIE NOBLE!! IT'S FIVE NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: DOWN TO THE FINAL FIVE IN THAT RING THERE!!  
  
COLE: Miyu, Ashely Beryl, The Undertaker, Prisma, and Chris Benoit. One of those five will be the new CWE SEA Champion, MAKE THAT FOUR, NO THREE!! BOTH PRISMA AND THE UNDERTAKER ELIMINATED EACH OTHER!! Miyu, Ashely, and Benoit remain.  
  
TAZZ: All three are picks of mine to win it.  
  
COLE: Now Tazz, who do you want to pick to win this one?  
  
TAZZ: I would go with Benoit to win this, as he is the most aggressive out of these three.  
  
COLE: Here goes Miyu and Ashely, and they are still going at it after about 10 minutes of them fighting each other in that very ring, and Benoit, CHARGING, AND UP AND OVER HE GOES!! HE IS GONE FROM THE SEA CHAMPIONSHIP ROYAL!!  
  
TAZZ: It looked like benoit was trying to eliminate both women in the ring, and now wwe are down to only two left.  
  
COLE: These two have been trying to go after each other since this thing started. AND HERE WE GO!! ASHELY AND MIYU, GOING AT IT! THIS IS FOR THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPIONSHIP!! ONE OF THESE TWO WILL TAKE HOME THE RESURRECTED TITLE, AND MIYU, GOING FOR IT ALL, TO THE ROPES, AND DROP KICK, AND ASHELY, ON THE ROPES!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE IS DAZED, AND HER BACK TURNED!!  
  
COLE: MIYU, GOING FOR BROKE, AND DROP KICK AGAIN, AND ASHELY, IS SHE OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: MIYU CERTAINLY THINKS SO!! SHE'S CEEBRATING!!  
  
COLE: ASHELY, HANGING ONTO THE ROPES FOR DEAR LIFE HERE---OHHHH!!  
  
TAZZ: ASHELY I THINK ONLY HAD ONE FOOT ON THE FLOOR! BOTH FEET HAVE TO BE ON THE FLOOR!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, WITH MIYU, MIYU IN SHOCK, AND SHE'S DONE IT!! ASHELY HAS ELIMINATED MIYU, AND WE HAVE OURR FIRST CHAMPION OF THE EVENING CROWNED!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND NEW, CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, ASHELY BERYL!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE WAS A FAV OF MINE TO WIN, BUT MY GOD, THAT HAD TO PUT SOME PEOPLE ON THE EDGE OF THEIR SEATS!!  
  
COLE: We'll take another look of what happened when Ashely went over that rope. You called it, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: As you can see, only one foot was on the floor, the other was dangling by Asely, trying to keep it from hitting the floor, and it didn't. So Ashely was still in it.  
  
COLE: She pulled the same thing that Shawn Michals did in the WWE's 1995 Royal Rumble. Ashely, taking a page out of a legend's book, and claiming the South East Asian title.  
  
TAZZ: And now Ashely Beryl can rest easy, because she is now guaranteed to be reconized by the Smack Down brand as a viable contender to go up in the ranks.  
  
COLE: [as the focus is on Cole and Tazz right now] And Ashely can rest easy, unlike the people in our next match. It will be, for the CWE Tag Team Titles. Nunzio and Stamboli of the FBI, will be going one on one with Ash and Gohan, the Sonn Brothers, and as we take a look at the brackets of how these two got there. The Sonn Brothers were alternates going into this match. [the graphics and the Staind song starts].  
  
TAZZ: The Sonn Brothers, who took the place of the Doom Tree Couple when they split, was what they needed to get back into their game, and they took advantage of it, taking out the Ronin Henchmen.  
  
COLE: The FBI had a good run as well.  
  
TAZZ: Taking out Casto and Jedite in the first round, and then the team of the Undertaker and Kohaku to get here to Vengeance, but this one is going to be a tough fought match.   
  
COLE: The Sonn Brothers have been wanting another chance to get to this point, while the FBI, trying to keep them from getting any further. Both are looking for the CWE Tag Team Titles.  
  
Switch to the back, where Ashely Beryl and Serena are celebrating her win.  
  
SERENA: See, Ashely, I knew you coud get this one.  
  
ASHELY: Yep, I thought I would never get back over that rope.  
  
SERENA: Now all I got to do is to wipe the floor with Misty. What about that person you were talking about?  
  
ASHELY: I got it covered. No need to sweat. Besides, we got a bit more to go before that happens, right? Hey, I have to go and get this title in a safe place. I'll see you later. [she walks off]  
  
SERENA: HEY, WHAT ABOUT MISTY?!  
  
ASHELY: SO NOT THE DRAMA, SERE!! YOU'LL KICK HER ASS!! [a sound of a door closes]  
  
SERENA: [to herself] WEIRD saying. [she leets a little chuckle escape her as she shakes her head in amusement]  
  
Switch back to ringsside, where the FBI's music comes on, and out they come.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, AND IT IS FOR THE CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THE TEAM OF NUNZIO AND STAMBOLI, THE F, B, I!!  
  
COLE: [laughing] I guwess Ashely is brushing up on her, well, teen sayings.  
  
TAZZ: Well, you know, she is a teenager, so of course she is going to say those types of things. I mean, what else do you want her to say, Cole. You're not hip to the new school.  
  
COLE: I never said that, Tazz. I just didn't expect someone like Ashely Beryl, of all people, to use that saying.  
  
TAZZ: Yeah, and you can't say it?  
  
COLE: I never said that, Tazz. The FBI are coming out here for the match for the CWE Tag Team Titles.  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling through his words] I would suspect so, though I don't thing you saying 'so not the drama' wouldn't sound right coming from a shoelace like you, now would it?  
  
COLE: Didn't sound real nice coming from you either, Mr. Brooklyn Hook District.  
  
TAZZ: Well, unlike you, I am SECURE of who I am, and I don't back away from any challenge. You're not that hip, anyway.  
  
COLE: [laughing] Oh PLEASE!! Can we commentate this match, please?  
  
TAZZ: I'm challenging you to say that, just once.  
  
COLE: Say what?  
  
TAZZ: What Ashely said, and what you're complaining about.  
  
COLE: I am not complaining about that, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: Sure sounds like you are.  
  
The Sonn Brothes' music comes on, and out they come.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, THEY ARE AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 389 POUNDS, ASH KETCHUM AND GOHAN-SONN!!  
  
COLE: This match is for the CWE Tag Team Championships, and they are going to be wasting any time getting out here and getting this match started, BECAUSE HERE WE GO!! ASH HAS STAMBOLI, WHILE GOHAN, WORKING ON NUNZIO!! ASH, SENDING STAMBOLI TO THE CORNER, AND GOHAN, MOVING OUT OF THE WAY, AND STAMBOLI, TAKING OUT NUNZIO IN THE PROCESS!!  
  
TAZZ: Ash, making Stamboli know that he isn't in there to play any games tonight. He wants to get this match overwith and become the CWE Tag Team Champions. But to do that, he needs to be aware of who he could have the better chance of winning against in the FBI, the same with Gohan. Ash should be up against Nunzio instead of being pitted up against Stamboli.  
  
COLE: Ash, continuing to go to work on Stamboli, though, into the corner, and pounding away at Stamboli, and sertting him up and to the middle rope, and here we go.  
  
CROWD: ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR....  
  
TAZZ: Ash is continuing to wear Stamboli down. Maybe this is not a bad stragety after all. Let Stamboli think that you're with the disadvantage, when in reality, you're the one with that surprise element, BUT HERE COMES STAMBOLI!!  
  
COLE: STAMBOLI, TRYING TO GET OUT OF THAT CORNER, DOWN WITH THAT SPINEBUSTER ON ASH, COVER, AND NOT EVEN A ONE COUNT AS ASH GETS OUT OF THERE IN A HURRY THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Ash needs to keep him down, or to tag to Gohan, who is the stronger of the two here tonight. Stamboi is a tough individual, and a whallop of a man to beat when he is on his vertical base. You need to wear the guy down, or get a ligament that he will use to his advantage, a part of his body that he would do poor without, and just continue to stay on him, continue to go at that part of the body.  
  
COLE: Ash, continuing to go after Stamboli, and to the ropes, jumps on, HIGH CROSS BODY, BUT HE ROLLED OFF OF STAMBOLI, SPINNING HEEL KICK THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: A VERY NICE, A VERY GOOD WAY TO GO AFTER A BIG MAN IS to continue to use the one advantage that you do have if you're smaller, and that is speed. Stamboli is a bigger man than Ash is in there, therefore, he isn't going to be as fast in the ring as Ash will be. However, at the same time--.  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE, ASH, WITH STAMBOLI, AND WHIPPED INTO THE CORNER, AND STAMBOLI, PUTS ON THE BRAKES, ASH, COMING AFTER HIM, AND STAMBOLI, SENDING ASH'S SHOULDER STRAIGHT INTO THE RING POST!!  
  
TAZZ: Good thinking there by Stamboli, using the momentum against Ash. He knew that Ash was coming, so he moved out of the way, and actually turned that Ash had going into the corner against him, Ash not being able to STOP--!!  
  
COLE: ASH GOT CLOBBERED BY THAT KICK TO THE BACK BY NUNZIO, a cheap shot frOM BEHIND, AND A NICE BACKBREAKER, TILT-A-WHIRL THERE, COVER, TWO AND A KICKOUT AFTER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: Ash has to regroup now. This is how they got put down in the rankings during 2002. They were being too rash and careless. They never really realized just how poorly they were doing, and in 2003, they are improving, and I don't thin they want to screw this chance up now.  
  
COLE: I don't think that the Sonn Brothers are doing that poorly, but instead, the FBIO are just doing that well uin the early going here.  
  
TAZZ: That, as well. Stamboli looked like a damn ROCK when he did that tilt-a-whirl, and that's why I said, you need to take the big man down, take him out of his game plan, and he needs to take out a part of his body that you know he is going to try to use for this match.  
  
COLE: Of course, Ash can always tag in Gohan, in which he does, and let's see what this more grown up Gohan can do, to the ropes, ducking under a clothesline, and NUNZIO TRIES THE SAME THING AGAIN, BUT GOHAN WAS READY FOR IT, AND SHOT THE THE FACE OF NUNZIO, SENDING HIM OFF THE APRON, BUT STAMBOLI MAKES HIM PAY FOR IT WITH A STIFF CLOTHESLINE, AND HERE'S THE ROLL UP, TWO, AND A KICKOUT AFTER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: Right away, Stamboli does the right thing, and capalizes on the distraction by Nunzio. Do whatever you can and take whatever advantages short of breaking the rules that you can get, because it may be your only chance.  
  
COLE: Stamboli now, with Gohan, to the turnbuckle, and clothesline, sending Gohan up in the air in a big way, and now to the other tunrbuckle, and sthe SAME FAte there by Stamboli on Gohan. Stamboli now, tagging in Nunzio.  
  
TAZZ: Keeping a fresh man in there, isolate your opponent from his partner, a smart thing to do here, because Ash didn't see much action yet here. He was in there for about three minutes at most before tagging in Gohan, so he would still be somewhat fresh, having time to recooperate from that tilt-a-whirl that StambOLI GAVE EARLIER!!  
  
COLE: NUNZIO WITH THAT AWESOME HURRICURANNA STYLE PILEDRIVER, TAKING GOHANS HEAD INTO THE CANVAS, AND NOW A COVER, TWO, AND ASH MAKES THE SAVE, AND NOW THE REFREE'S BACK IS TURNED, AND THE FBI, DOING A DOUBLE TEAM, STAMBOLI COMING IN, NO TAG WAS MADE, BUT STAMBOLI, TO THE TOP HERE, AND DOWN WITH THAT AX HANDLE ONTO THE ARM OF GOHAN, and Nunzio, making that noise, the refree's back was turned, so he thinks there was a tag there.  
  
TAZZ: Stamboli has that right arm in that arm bar. He did that ax handle on that very same arm earlier, and he is cotinuing to focus his attacks on that right arm of Gohan, very smart of Stamboli and the FBI.  
  
COLE: You may notice that Palumbo is not down here. That is because the CEO, Darkpower, has barred him at ringside. If he is even AT ringside in this match, then the FBI are disqualified, and the Sonn Brothers get the titles.  
  
TAZZ: Smart move to make this as fair as it can get by DP, making Palumbo stay in the back, but right now, it's all FBI right here.  
  
COLE: Stamboli, with that arm wrapped on the top rope, Stamboli on the apron, NAD RAKES THAT ARM RIGHT ON THAT TOP ROPE THERE, AND NOW STAMBOLI BACK IN, DROP KICK ON THE ARM THAT SENDS GOHAN AWAY FROM ASH AND INTO THE FBI'S CORNER!!  
  
TAZZ: Again, the smartest thing to do is to keep Gohan with that arm of his now in that ring, and keep Ash out of it. Ash is trying to get this crowd into it, but I don't know if that is really going to work right here.  
  
COLE: Gohan, continuing to recieve that punishment, as Nunzio makes the tag to Stamboli, and Nunzio, WITH THAT ARM BAR SLAM THERE, ALL OF THAT WEIGHT AND PAIN SHOT RIGHT TO THAT RIGHT ARM, AND NOW GOHAN IS IN TROUBLE!!  
  
TAZZ: Gohan needs to make the tag to Ash very soon, or else they might see that title hope go up in smoke.  
  
COLE: Gohan, deperatly needs to make the tag to Ash, but he is too far away to make it, as Gohan is being kept out of that corner, and being isolated from his partner here. Nunzio, continuing to mount that pressure on Gohan's right arm, Nunzio, using that knee, driving it right into the inside elbow of Gohan here.  
  
TAZZ: Nunzio, cotinuing to mount that offense and focus on Gohan's weakened arm. I don't know if this is a right deision to ignore those other ligaments, since Gohan is able to get you in a variety of ways. However, the focus on the right arm is a step in the right direction for the FBI here. They might want to work on another spot of the body, though, like the other arm or a leg or something else that would make for an insurance spot, just in case Gohan would try anythig sneaky. Gohan, on the other hand, just needs to make that tag to Ash, or at least try to mound some type of sneaky offense. Use the other arm or try to use those well educated feet of his to get in some kicks. Even though that rtight arm is weakened right now, doesn't mean he's got you down and out yet.  
  
COLE: But right now, it is all the FBI here. Gohan, being dragged into the corner, and Nunzio, using that foot to drive Gohan's arm right into the turnbuckle there, and he's got a five count to break that hold before he is disqualified, and if that happens, the Sonn Brothers are the tag champs.  
  
TAZZ: Exactly right, Cole. The FBI cannot afford to make that kind of a mistake. They need to get them to the center of the ring and pummel away at the weak parts of his body. I would go for the back here, but that would be too risky, too mcuh of a factor that I would have to do in order to make sure that he didn't take advantage of the holes in that defense.  
  
COLE: But right now, the FBI, in full control over this one. Nunzio, scoop and a slam, and now Nunzio, going to take a chance here.  
  
TAZZ: Going to the top, and he's going to have to hurry if he is to make this worth is while.  
  
COLE: Nunzio, to the top turnbuckle, TAKING A DIVE, AND GOHAN, MOVED THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!!  
  
TAZZ: NUNZIO NEES TO MAKE THE TAG, AND NOW GOHAN HAS THE CHANCE TO GET ASH BACK IN THERE!!  
  
COLE: NUNZIO, IS TRYING TO GET THAT TAG TO STAMBOLI, AND GOHAN, DOING THE SAME, TRYING TO GET TO HIS PARTNER, ASH!! ASH, REACHING OUT TO GET THE TAG!! CAN GOHAN GET THERE, THOUGH!! CAN GOHAN, FIND SOME WAY, TO GET OVER THERE, ASTAMBOLI TAGS IN, AND SO DOES ASH!! GOHAN HAS TAGGED ASH, AND ASH, GOING TO CLEANING HOUSE HERE, HARD RIGHT HAND TO STAMBOLI, AND TO NUNZIO!! DROP KICK TO STAMBOLI, AND THE SAME TO NUNZIO!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS KID IS CLEANING HOUSE, COLE!!  
  
COLE: AND ASH, SENDING NUNZIO TO THE ROPES, LEAP FROG, AND A HIP TOSS, BUT IT'S BEING BLOCKED!! ASH UP AND OVER, DOWN, AND NICE KICK TO THE BACK OF NUNZIO'S HEAD!! STAMBOLI, TRYING TO HELP HIS PARTNER, BUT GOHAN, SENDING HIM TO THE OUTSIDE!!  
  
TAZZ: THOSE TWO MATCHUPS THAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT WHEN THIS MATCH STARTED!! GOHAN IS GOING AFTER JOHNNY AND ASH IS AFTER NUNZIO!!  
  
COLE: I DON'T KNOW WHO THE LEGAL MAN FOR THE FBI IS RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: I THINK IT'S STAMBOLI, BUT I COULD BE WRONG, OH LOOK OUT!!   
  
COLE: ASH, SENDING NUNZIO TO THE ROPES, AND ASH, SERTTING NUNZIO UP, CHESTBREAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: ASH, USING THAT QUICKNESS TO TAKE DOWN NUNZIO, AND HERE WE GO!!  
  
COLE: HE'S GOING TO END THIS NOW!! ASH, SENDING NUNZIO TO THE ROPES, LEAP FROG, AND...ASHES TO ASHES!!  
  
TAZZ: AND ASH IS LOOKING FOR THE PIN, AND HERE IT IS!!  
  
COLE: ASH COULD DO IT, TWO, AND HE'S DONE IT!!! ASH AND GOHAN, HAVE GOTTEN BACK TO THE TOP OF THEIR GAME!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH AND NEW WE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, ASH AND GOHAN, THE SONN BROTHERS!!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A VICTORY FOR THE SONN BROTHERS!!   
  
COLE: THE SONN BROTHERS, BACK UP TO THE TOP OF TEIR GAME!! THE SONN BROTHERS, ONCE AGAIN, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, AND THEY HAVE WORKED HARD TO GET HERE IMPROVING MORE AND MORE AAFTER THE BAD LUCK GOT TO THEM LAST YEAR!!  
  
TAZZ: They deserve the top spot right now. But how will the FBI respond to this one?  
  
COLE: They will not be happy with that one, but I don't think that anyone is going to care right now, because the Sonn Brothers are the new tag team--!  
  
Switch to the back, where a limo is there in the back.  
  
COLE: Wait a second, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: Who's in the limo?  
  
COLE: It's a pretty big limo.   
  
TAZZ: And the bigger the limo, the more important the person.  
  
COLE: Well, we'll try to get some answers for you a little bit later on, but up next, [the Price To Play song now starts as the Cassidy vs. Jupiter match screen starts up] It's ouing to be Cassidy Strife up against Sailor Jupiter, this will be for the Intercontinental title, Tazz, and there is alot of animosity brewing between Jupiter and Cassidy.  
  
TAZZ: It all started when Jupiter eliminated Cassidy from the Royal Rumble last January, when it looked like she was already eliminated, and since then, Jupiter has been avoiding Cassidy, avoiding this chance, but lately, she has acted as if she wants to face Cassidy.  
  
COLE: Well, she will have no choice now if se is to gain the Intercontinental Strap.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, AND IT IS FOR THE CWE INTERCONTENENTAL TITLE!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM TOKYO, JAPAN, WEIGHING IN AT 276 POUNDS, SAILOR JUPITER!!  
  
COLE: Jupiter, looking to gain the intercontinental title back, she once was an IC champion, and some memorable matchses she has had. YOu may remember back in 2000 at Armageddon, when she and Sailor Venus were in that Japanese Death Match.  
  
TAZZ: They put their bodies, they careers on the line in that match, and no doubt, the reaction that came from many of the fans that day were appreciative of what they went through, and a lot of respect in that match.   
  
COLE: Remember that that is one of the most dangerous matches in pro-wrestling, and they wanted to have that match, much like Cassidy wants this match tonight. This coud be Cassidy's first title win in the CWE if she is able to pull this off tonight.  
  
TAZZ: And she is getting better with each passing day, Cole. It wouldn't surprise me if Cassidy can pull this one off. I personally think Cassidy's time is long overdue.  
  
Cassidy comes out to her music.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HER OPPONENT, WEIGHING IN AT 204 POUNDS, CASSIDY STRIFE!!  
  
COLE: And Jupiter, looking on in anticipation at Cassidy.  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy spewing some words at Jupiter. She's been waiting to get even with her since January, and Jupiter hasn't been letting her.  
  
COLE: But tonight, she may be able to do something spetacular, which is gain the Intercontnental Title an FINALLY put an end to this one. Cassidy, in the ring, and A CHEAP SHOT BY JUPITER, FROM BEHIND, AND THE BELL SOUNDS!! WE ARE UNDERWAY!! JUPITER GOING TO WORK IN THAT VERY SAME CORNER WHERE SHE CHEAP SHOTTED CASSIDY, TO THE OPPOSITE TURNBUCKLE, AND CASSIDY LEAPING UP TO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE, HIGH CROSS BODY, AND JUPTIER GETS OUT OF THAT QUICKLY!! Cassidy, continuing to recieve punishment from Jupiter, to the near side, and Cassidy, bouncing off the ropes, tumbling, and ELBOW TO THE FACE OF JUPITER, AND SHE ALMOST SPILLS OUTSIDE THE RING THERE BUT SHE'S ABLE TO GET ONTO THE APRON, but Cassidy, to the near side, BASEBALL SLIDE, AND NOW SHE'S ON THE OUTSIDE FLOOR!!  
  
TAZZ: You are going to see this be a fast-paced match, Cole. Both Cassidy and Jupiter are quick, small, and agile. Jupiter is a master at juditsu and other forms of martial arts, sort of like the female version of RVD. Cassidy, on the other hand, is an air specialist. She is like a caty, no matter what, if she misses a shot in the air, she is always finding a way to land on her feet. Don't look for this match to slow down.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, going after Jupiter, TO THE STEEL STAIRS, BACK HITTING THAT PURE STEEL THERE, AND NOW CASSIDY, BUT JUPITER COUNTERS, BACK BODY DROP ONTO THE FLOOR THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Jupiter, again, with that keen sense of presence. She knows where she is in the ring at all times. She knows what she is doing in that ring, and she knows what is happening at all times, because of that training that we were talking about, Cole. Those martial arts classes pay off in dividends.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, now, being worked on by Jupiter, brought back into the ring, and now Cassidy, getting back up, Jupiter, sends Cassidy to the ropes, nice leap frog there, over Jupiter, back to the other side, hip toss, no blocked, Cassidy, with the flip over--OHH MAN!!  
  
TAZZ: What a great deal of speed that Cassidy has just shown us as she took Jupiters head almost clean off with that clothesline. Again, she is like a cat, and she will have to use that quickness if she is to be victorious.  
  
COLE: Now Cassidy, in control here in the early going of this matchup, Cassidy, with that head lock, going to the turnbuckle, springboard, up and over, AND DOWN WITH THAT NECKBREAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: COULD'VE BEEN A MODIFIED VERSION OF THE STRATUSFACTION MOVE THAT TRISH STRATUS DOES, WHAT A MOVE THAT WAS!!  
  
COLE: OK, Tazz, what could be thre stragety that would work for these two?  
  
TAZZ: If I were Cassidy, take out Jupiter ability to use those quick hands and feet. Remember that she is an expert martial artist, so she is going to be using her speed, wisdom, and those well educated limbs to get ahead in this matchup. Go for an arm or the leg, and work on it, or, go into the air, and get some quickness, use my ability to use those quck moves that the luchadores use. Now if I were Jupiter, go for the legs of Cassidy. Use those martial arts moves to take out the legs, because that is where Cassidy is going to use. That strong lower body strength, and that quickness and ability to take it to the air. Take them out, and suddenly, Cassidy's moves aren't as effective, and she cannot go into the air or use that speed to take advantage of my inability to be as fast as she would be.  
  
COLE: Jupiter now, with a nice TILT-A-WHIRL BACKBREAKER THERE!! CASSIDY'S BACK BOUNCED OFF OF JUPITER'S KNEE, AND ONCE AGAIN, CASSIDY IS DOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: One of the other ways Jupiter can win is to pull out her technical moves out of her bag of tricks, but that will not be too wise, because her technical wrestling skills aren't that strong, not as strong as maybe her kicks, punches, and the awareness that she has.  
  
COLE: Jupiter, now, wrenching that knee of Cassidy, and INTO A NICE LEG BREAKER THERE, OH, WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: This is a good idea by Jupiter to go for the leg here.  
  
COLE: Jupiter, looking to HYPEREXTEND THAT LEG, BENDING IT ALL THE WAY UP THE OPPOSITE QWAY OF WHERE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO, HYPEREXTENDING THAT LEG IN THAT INVERTED LEG BREAKER THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: That wasd a VERY smarty move there by Jupiter. A very keep and smart move to take out that leg, and keep putting pressure on it.  
  
COLE: Jupiter, now, going to the far side, and A BASEBALL SLIDE OF HER OWN, TO THAT VERY SAME KNEE OF CASSIDY!!  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy is going to have to get out of this predigament. The more damage is done to that knee, the more this match favors Jupiter.  
  
COLE: It's still early in the match, and already, Jupiter, has now gotten things under control here, in her favor. Jupiter, getting Cassidy by the hair, and OHH MAN!!  
  
TAZZ: I HEARD THAT SHOT, AND YOU COULD'VE A MILE AWAY, CLEAR AS DAY!! JUPITER NAILED CASSIDY IN THAT KNEE WITH THAT SUPURB KNIFE-EDGED KICK TO THE BACK OF THE KNEE!! If Cassidy's knee wasn't out then, it is now, I can almost guarantee you that much.  
  
COLE: Cassidy now, fighting to get back up here, shots to the midsection of Jupiter, and NIOW CASSIDY, WITH THAT ARM BAR, AND JUMPS UP, AND DOWN WITH THAT ARM BAR!! THE FOCUS WENT TOWARDS THAT ARM!!  
  
TAZZ: A smart move by Cassidy. If she is going to be taken out of her game, she needs to make it an even playing field here, and make it so Jupiter has a similar handicap, though I weould go for her legs at this point, because it seems like it's those kicks that were taking Cassidy's knee out.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, continuing to use that left arm to her advantange, Jupiter, back up, and uses that arm to fling Cassidy to the near side, and missing with that drop kick, Cassidy got a hold of the ropes, anticipating that move, and now, Cassidy with a chance to get back into this, getting Jupiter back up, and to the near side, the leg scissors on that ARM, AND A HYPEREXTENSION OF HER OWN TO THAT ARM OF JUPITER!!  
  
TAZZ: This is the type of match that you would want to be in if you were looking for a good match to be in. Both of these two have a limb right now that is weakened by the other wrestler, it's going to be interesting to see who has the upper hand, as the person who get that limb weakene more than the other wrestler's, is going to have the disadvantage.  
  
COLE: Jupiter, ducks under Cassidy, ricochet off of the roPES, AND A SPINNING HEEL KICK, CAUGHT THE TEMPLE, AND NOW JUPITER, GOING TO HER BAG OF TRICKS, GETTING CASSIDY SET UP FOR THAT FIGURE FOUR LEGLOCK, IF SHE GETS IT ON THERE, THEN CASSIDY WILL BE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE, AND SHE DOES IT!!  
  
TAZZ: CASSIDY'S LEG IS ALREADY IN TROUBLE, AND THIS HAS GOT TO TAKE A HUGE TOLL ON HER LEG, ON THAT CALF MUSCLE, JUPITER, FOCUSING ALL THAT PRESSURE OF THAT LEFT KNEE!!  
  
COLE: AND REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A SUBMISSION MANUVER!! REFEREE MIKE KORDERA, CHECKING ON CASSIDY TO SEE IF SHE IS GOING TO GIVE UP, AND I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW THAT THAT IS NOT GOING TO BE CONSIDERED AN OPTION FOR HER!!  
  
TAZZ: CASSIDY IS GOING TO BE LOOKING TO EITHER REVERSE THIS OR GET TO THE ROPES!! THE BEST THING YOU XCOUD DO IN THIS SITUATION IS TO REVERSE IT, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE THEN, THAT YOU WOULD KILL TWO BIRDS IN ONE STONE!! GET OUT OF IT, AND PLUS, WORK ON THE LEGS OF JUPITER, IN WHICH CASSIDY NEEDS TO DO RIGHT NOW IN ORDER TO GET BACK INTO THIS!!   
  
COLE: Cassidy telling Korderra to get lost, she isn't going to quit right now, ad SHE'S TRYING TO FLIP HER OVER!!  
  
TAZZ: SMART MOVE BY CASSIDY!! REVERSE THIS HOLD, REVERSE THE PRESSURE, BUT HOW MUCH HAS THAT KNEE BEEN WEAKENED FROM THIS!!  
  
COLE: TRYING TO GAIN THE MOMENTUM TO FLIP THIS AROUND IS CASSIDY, AND SHE DOES SO!!  
  
TAZZ: ON THE STOMACH NOW, CASSIDY NEEDS TO CONTINUE THE PRESSURE OF THIS REVERSED FIGURE FOUR LEGLOCK HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND CASSIDY, TRYING TO GET JUPITER TO SUBMIT TO THIS, AND JUPITER, GETTING ERSEF INTO THIS, IS TRYING TO REACH THE ROPES!!  
  
TAZZ: IT'S HARD TO GET YOUR OPPONENT BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING IN THIS LEGLOCK WITYHOUT LOSING SOME OF THAT PRESSURE!!  
  
COLE: AND JUPITER, TRYING TO GET TO THE ROPES, AND YES, SHE DOES, AND CASSIDY, KNOWING ABOUT THE FIVE COUNT, WAITS UNTIL FOUR TO BREAK THE HOLD!!  
  
TAZZ: JUPITER REACHED THE ROPES, BUT CASSIDY DID A SMART THING THERE!! YOU HAVE ALL FIVE SECONDS TO BREAK IT, SO USE THOSE TO MILK ALL THE PAIN ONTO JUPITER FOR WHAT IT'S WORTH!! YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO IMPRESS ANYONE, YOU IN THERE TO WIN A MATCH, AND CASSIDY, USING THOSE RULES TO HER ADVANTAGE, BUT THE TOLL THAT HER KNEE TOO BEFORE REVERSING IT HAS GOT TO BE HANGING ON HER NOW!!  
  
COLE: And remember, the Intercontenental Title hangs in the balance. Cassidy, trying to walk off that injured leg there, and Jupiter, to the ropes, trying for that shoulder block but missed, INVERTED IMPAILER, AND NOW A COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT AFTER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: CASSIDY, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, USING HER UPPER BODY STRENGTH TO GET JUPITER INTO THAT IMPAILER!! NOT AS STORNG, BUT JUST AS AGILE AND SNEAKY WITH THE UPPER BODY, AND HERE SHE GOES NOW!!  
  
COLE: THIS MATCH, HITTING THE TWENTY MINUTE MARK NOW, AND CASSIDY, GOING TO THE TOP ROPE, TRYING TO MAKE SOMETHING HAPPEN HERE, JUPITER, GETTING BACK UP, STILL GROGGY FROM THAT INVERTED IMPAILER, AND CASSIDY, OFF THE TURNBUCKLE, AND JUPITER WAS READY FIOR HER WITH THAT DROP KICK THAT MET CASSIDY MID AIR IN THE GUT!! WHAT A MATCH!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU ARE ABSOLUTLY CORRECT, COLE!! I NEVER EXPECTED FOR THIS MATCH TO BE AS GOOD AS IT IS BEING RIGHT NOW!! CASSIDY AND JUPITER, GIVING IT THEIR ALL IN THIS MATCH, AND I HAVE TO SAY, COLE, WHETHER YOU LOVE EITHER OF THEM OR HATE THEM, YOU HAVE TO GIVE SOME CREDIT FOR TONIGHT'S MATCH!!  
  
COLE: CASSIDY, NOW, TRYING TO GET BACK UP NOW, AND JUPITER, WITH THOSE FISTS TO THE GULLET OF CASSIDY!! JUPITER, WITH THE OTHER IC TITLE HOPEFUL, CASSIDY, and what a match this has been, Jupiter, WITH THE SNAPMARE DDT!!  
  
TAZZ: CAN SHE GET TO COVERING CASSIDY?!  
  
COLE: She does so, hook of the LEG, AND Cassidy, from somewhere, got the left shoulder up, and Jupiter cannot believe it.  
  
TAZZ: She's doing the right thing to continue to go after Cassidy, but I think Jupiter is starting to get a little miffed that she hasn't been able to make Cassidy be pinned or submit.  
  
COLE: Cassidy, back up with Jupiter, and now exchanging blows with Jupiter, to the rope goes Cassidy, KNEE TO THE STOMACH OF CASSIDY, AND DOWN SHE GOES OH, AND FROM THEREM, BELLY TO BACK SUUPLEX, CASSIDY LANDING ON HER STOMACH, AND NOW THE ROLL OVER, COVER, TWO, AND A KCIKOUT AFTER TWO ONCE AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: Jupiter, thinking that it was three, and for a second there, I thought it was, too, but the refree, right on top of it, saying it was only a two count, and this isn't good for Jupiter right now.  
  
COLE: Jupiter, a little fustrated because she has been unable to put Cassidy away here, AND THE ROLL UP!! CASSIDY, COUNT, TWO, AND NO!! JUPITER ALMOST MADE A HUGE MISTAKE THERE BY GETTING DISTRACTED, CASSIDY WITH THE DROP KICK FROM BEHIND THERE, AND JUPITER ON THE ROPES, AND CASSIDY, MONKEY FLIP TO THE CENTER OF THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: Is she going to go do the Massacre?  
  
COLE: What an shot this would be if Cassidy was able to pull this one off and win this match. CASSIDY, GOING TO THE TOP, AND LOOK AT THIS BALANCE, CAN SHE GET THIS DONE, AND CASSIDY, FOR THE MASSACRE, JUPITER MOVES OUT OF THE WAY, BUT CASSIDY, LAANDED ON HER FEET!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT WITH CASSIDY!! GREAT AIR SUERIORITY!! SHE LOVES IT UP THERE, AND IF SHE WERE A BIRD, SHE WOULD NEVER STOP FLYING SHE LOVES IT IN THE AIR SO MUCH!! LIKE A CAT IN THERE, COLE!!  
  
COLE: BUT WHAT DID THAT LANDING DO TO HER LEG!! REMEMBER, THAT KNEE IS STILL WEAKENE FROM THE ASSULT ON IT FROM EARLIER ON IN THIS MATCH BY JUPITER!! CASSIDY, CONTINUING THE ASSULT, TO THE NEAR SIDE, AND DOWN WITH THAT POWERBOMB, AND NOW SHE IS GOING TO TRY AGAIN TO GO FOR THE MASSACRE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHETHER OR NOT SHE DOES IT THIS TIME, TAKE A LOOK AT THE HEIGHT THAT SHE GETS FROM THIS MOVE!! SHE SOARS IN THE AIR, AND LOOK AT HOW MUCH CONTROL SHE HAS IN THE AIR!!  
  
COLE: CASSIDY, GOING FOR THE MASSACRE, AND OFF THE TURNBUCKLE, AND THIS TIME, SHE NAILES IT!! ALL CASSIDY HAS TO DO IS TO PIN JUPITER, AND NOW THE COVER, TWO, AND YES!! THAT IS THREE!! CASSIDY'S VERY FIRST SINGLES TITLE IN THE CWE, AND WHAT A HELL OF A MATCH THAT WAS TO GET HER THE GOLD!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH AND NEW CWE INTYERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, CASSIDY STRIFE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A MATCH!! DID YOU SEE THE HEIGHT THAT CASSIDY GOT FROM THAT MASSACRE?! SHE COULDN'T BE ANY LESS THAN FIVE FEET IN THE DAMN AIR!!  
  
COLE: CASSIDY, SACRIFICED HER BODY, AND IT PAID OFF!! JUPITER, DID THE SAME, AND THAT WAS WHAT COULD BE A MATCH THAT COULD BE CALLED ONE OF THE BETTER MATCHES OF THEIR CAREERS!! THEY OPUT ON A HELL OF A SHOW HERE TONIGHT, BUT THEBOTTOM LINE IS THAT CASSIDY STRIFE IS THE NEW CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, AND WE ARE GOING TO TAKE ANOTHER LOOK AT WHAT THAT MOVE WAS THAT DID IT!!  
  
TAZZ: HERE WE GO WITH THE REPLAY, YOU WILL SEE, THE FIRST TIME, CASSIDY GOES UP, AND SHE DOES THAT FLIP IN THE AIR, AND THEN JUPITER CRAFTLY MOVES OUT OF THE WAY, BUT LOOK AT CASSIDY!! SHE CANNOT BE FOOLED THAT EASILY!! BUT THEN, THE SECOND TIME SHE TRIES IT, SHE DOES IT IN STYLE, AND GOES HIGHER UP, AND NAILS IT FOR THE WIN AND THE IC STRAP!!  
  
COLE: Certainly, a match to be remembered for these two here tonight. It is going to be a remarkable thing to remember, and it's going to be interesting to see how these two react to one hell of a match tonight, and coming up next, [the Price To Play song now starts as the Sailor Moon vs. Misty match screen starts up] it will be the Devil Daughter, Misty, goes one on one against the former mentor and friend, Sailor Moon.   
  
TAZZ: The Devil Daughter up against the former mother, and Cole, this is going to get ugly in a hurry.  
  
COLE: This is a hardcore match. Pinfalls count anywhere in the building, you can use anything you want to beat your opponent, and the only way, you can win, is by pinfall, or submission. No DQ, no countouts. This is going to be nothing more, than an all out war. Let's go, to the ring.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, AND IT IS A SPECIAL HARDCORE RULES MACTH!! NO DISQUALIFICATIONS OR COUNTOUTS, PINFALLS COUNT ANYWHERE!! INTRODUCING FIRST, WEIGHING IN AT 199 POUNDS, MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: Misty is going to be giving up a little weight in this match, but that may not matter, since anything and everything can happen in this one.  
  
COLE: Harcore rules in this one. The rules are simple, and that is that there are no rules. You can pin your opponent anywhere in this arena, and you can use any type of move you want, and use anything that you want, because the only thing referee Mike Kiota is in there for, is to declare a winner when we get one.  
  
TAZZ: And Misty is dangerous in these matches, Cole. We saw her use a cheese grater in the past in these matches, and outside of these matches, and those things are the worst things to be going on your forehead.  
  
BG: YOU WANT SOME DEVILS....YOU GOT THE DAMN DEVILS...THE ENTIRE FAMILY!! I get all numb When she sings it's over Such a strange numb And it brings my knees to the earth And God bless you all For the song you saved, us.  
  
CHIMEL: AND HER OPPONENT, FROM TOKYO JAPAN, WEIGHING IN AT 232 POUNDS, SAILOR MOON!!  
  
COLE: AND SERENA, SLOWLY MAKING HER WAY TO THE RING!! MAKING MISTY, THINK LONG AND HARD ABOUT WHAT SHE IS ABOUT TO BE INVOLVED IN!!  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, Misty knows what she is about to get into here tonight with this hardcore rules match. She is going to either be decimating, or be decimated.  
  
COLE: And remember that Serena, or Sailor Moon, as she is being here, is no stranger to getting down and dirty in matches. She was a part of the famous Devil Family, the leader of the family, and they were all about doing the dirtiest tricks in the book until Misty broke them apart, and Serena hasn't been the same since.  
  
TAZZ: The teacher is going to be against the student here tonight. It's going to be interesting, oh, look at that.  
  
COLE: Once Serena entered the ring, Misty hightailed it out of the ring, and SERENA, IS CHASING DOWN THE DEVIL DAUGHTER, MISTY, AND THIS MATCH HASN'T EVEN STARTED JUST YET!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY, TRYING TO GET OUT OF HARMS WAY, BUT SHE HAS NO WHERE TO RUN, AS SERENA CAN USE WHATEVER MEANS NECESSARY TO BEAT MISTY!!  
  
COLE: AND SAILOR MOON, CATCHING MISTY BY THE CLOTHES, AND PULLING HER BACK, CLUB FOREARM TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD, OUT IN THE ASILEWAY, AND THE REFREE HAS SAID TO RING THE BELL AND GET THIS MATCH OFFICIALLY UNDERWAY!!  
  
TAZZ: Mike Kiota, doing the right thing to just go ahead and start tyhis match right where it is, because I don't think that they are going to go back into the RING FOR A LONG TIME!!  
  
COLE: MISTY GOT RAMMED RIGHT INTO THE STEEL BARRICADE, AND MOON, CLOTHESLINES MISTY INTO THE CROWD, AND AFTER HER SHE GOES!!  
  
TAZZ: THEY ARE FIGHTING IN THE CROWD HERE!!  
  
COLE: MISTTY AND SERENA, GOING ALL THE WAY TO THE BACK OF THE ARENA THERE, BACK OVER NEAR THE UPPER STANDS THERE, AND SERENA, LANDS MISTY BACK AGAIN INTO HARD CONCRETE, THIS TIME INTO THER CONCRETE THAT ELEVATES THAT UPPER DECK THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY NEEDS TO FIGHT BACK HERE!! OBVIOUSLY, SHE IS HAVING A LOT OF TROUBLE TRYING TO GET A SHOT INTO MOON!!  
  
COLE: SAILOR MOON, NOW, CONTINUING TO TGAKE MISTY FURTHER BACK TO THE OTHER END OF THE ARENA, AND BACK TOWARDS THE ENTRANCEWAY THERE, AND MISTY, BLOCKING MOON, AND MISTY, BOUNCES MOON'S HEAD OFF OF THAT BIG V ON THE VENGEANCE LOGO SIGN!!  
  
TAZZ: A CHANCE FOR MISTY TO GET BACK INTO THIS!! SHE NEEDS TO USE HER CUNNINGNESS, HER SMARTS, AND HER AWARENESS IN THIS TO PUNISH MOON IF SHE EXPECTS TO WIN THIS BRAWL!!  
  
COLE: And Misty is starting to do just that, grabbing a steel chair, and going after Moon, BUT MOON COUNTERS WITH THE SPINNING HEEL KICK, THE CHAIR BOUNCING BACK INTO THE FACE OF MISTY, AND MISTY IS IN A DAZE THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY NEEDS TO SHAKE IT OFF!! MOON NEEDS TO STAY ON HER!!  
  
COLE: AND MOON, WITH THE INVERTED BULLDOG ON MISTY, AND THERE'S A COVER ON THE CONCRETE, TWO, AND MISTY, ABLE TO KICK OUT OF THE PINFALL ATTEMPT, OH MY GOD!! MISTY, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, THAT TRASH CAN LID, AND MOON IS STAGGERING NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: Stay on her, Misty. You cannot let someone like Moon get back into this, because you know how she is. It will only taker a second for her to find a way back into this.   
  
COLE: AGAIN with the steel trash can lid, and ANOTHER time with that damn lid, sending Moon back into the ring here, and she is going under the ring here.  
  
TAZZ: She is going to try to get whatever she can to use here, ohhh.  
  
COLE: She's got that fire extinguisher, and SPRAYS IT INTO MOON'S EYES!!  
  
TAZZ: Those fumes when sprayed can burn your eyes, hurting like hell, and blinding you to no end, and Misty is no stranger to using that apheratis to take over a match.  
  
COLE: Misty, taking the extinguisher in there with her, and HITS MOON IN THE GUT WITH THE END OF THAT WITH THE TRIGGER, AND OVER THE HEAD OF MOON, AND YOU COULD HEAR THAT STEEL CREATE THAT HITTING THUD WHEN IT COLLIDED WITH MOON'S SKULL!!  
  
TAZZ: Misty is ruthless but UH OH!!  
  
COLE: MOON HIT MISTY WITH THAT RIGHT FOOT INTO THE PELVIS AREA OF MISTY, AND NOW, TRYING TO SEE AS BEST AS SHE CAN, GOING TO THE EXTINGUSIHER, and now Moon, spraying, but she missed Misty, hook kick to Moon, and right now, Moon is in a world of trouble in the early going here.  
  
TAZZ: Misty is still with that advatage that she gained from that fire extinguisher, and she is going to take more advantage from it.  
  
COLE: Under that ring again, and she's got a sledgehammer now.  
  
TAZZ: Triple H must've put it under the ring earlier.  
  
COLE: And Misty, not caring HOW it got there, only caring about her USING it, AND MOON, ALMOST GOT STRUCK BY THE HAMMER, AND MOON, THE SNEAKY PERSON THAT SHE IS, STRIKES MISTY OVEER THE HEAD WITH THE LID TO THAT TRASH CAN, AND SHE IS TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THIS THING HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOK AT MOON GO HERE!  
  
COLE: GOING ALL OUT ON MISTY NOW, DDT ON THE LID THERE, AND NOW A COVER ON MISTY, TWO, AND A KICKOUT AFTER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY HAS ALOT OF ENDURANCE, MOST OF IT SHE GAINED BY WATCHING SAILOR MOON COMPETE, AND COMPETING ALONGSIDE HER, BUT NOW IT'S HER GOING UP AGAINST MOON, AND SO FAR, MISTY IS GAINING THE UPPER HAND!!  
  
COLE: What if Misty can do this here tonight? Win against her former friend, teacher, and mentor?  
  
TAZZ: It would be a feather in the cap of Misty. The bragging--uh oh.  
  
COLE: Now Moon is going under the ring, and going to GET A TABLE!!!  
  
TAZZ: HERE COMES THE FURNITURE!!  
  
COLE: AND SHE BRINGS THAT INTO THE RING, ALONG WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, BUT MISTY, TO THE NEAR SIDE, AND DUCKS UNDER THE SWING, SPINNING HEEL KICK, AND MOON WENT DOWN, AND NOW MISTY, GOING TO USE THAT TABLE THAT'S IN THERE NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: Moon wanted to make use of it, but it may be the other way around here. Misty may want to use it herself.  
  
COLE: Misty, wanting to execute a move on the table, and may send Moon through it, BUT MOON'S FIGHTING BACK, RIGHT HANDS TO THE FACE OF MISTY, TO THE NEAR SIDE, AND MOON, TO THE TURNBUCKLE, BULLDOG ON THE STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT STEEL CHAIR HAS TAKEN ALOT OF PUNISHMENT RIGHT NOW!!! AND SO HAS BOTH OF THESE TWO COMPEDITORS!!  
  
COLE: You will notice that these two are professionals at this kind of match. Both Misty and Moon are terrific in the hardcore match, Misty once being the CWE Hardcore Champion.  
  
TAZZ: And Moon has been the CWE Champion. They have got a good past to their name, and they are showing why they deserve to be up there with the best tonight.  
  
COLE: Moon now, setting up Misty in the center of the ring, scoop, and slam on the canvas, and now she is going towards that table there.  
  
TAZZ: Now what is she going to do?  
  
COLE: Misty, in all kinds of trouble right now, and Serena, wanting to end this right now.  
  
TAZZ: A running powerbomb through the table?  
  
COLE: That's what she's, WAIT A MINUTE!!! MISTY JUST THREW A WHOLE HANDFUL OF THUMB TACKS RIGHT INTO HER FACE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND MOON IS BLINDED AGAIN, UH OH, LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: MISTY, WITH MOON, GOING TO THE NEAR SIDE, HAS THAT CHAIR SET UP, TWIST, AND..X-FACTOR, SENDS MOON THROUGH THE DAMN TABLE!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY MAY HAVE KNOCKED OUT MOON THERE!!  
  
COLE: AND LOOK AT THIS!! MISTY, CELEBRATING IN THE RING, AS IF SHE HAS THE MATCH WON ALREADY, BUT SHE HASN'T PINNED HER YET!!  
  
TAZZ: MISTY IS TAKING ALOT OF TIME TO COVER HER!! SHE COULD DO THIS RIGHT NOW!! SHE'S WASTING TIME!!  
  
COLE: OH, WAIT A MINUTE, SHE WANTS TO ADD INSULT TO INJURY HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S GOING UNDER THE RING AGAIN!! THEY HAVE GONE UNDER THERE ALOT IN THIS, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: THAT DAMN CHEESE GRATER!! WE'VE SEEN THIS USED MORE THAN ONCE DURING THE PAST MONTH!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE IS GOING TO USE IT ON MOON'S HEAD, COLE!! YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY CHEESE ANYWHERE CLOSE TO HER!!  
  
COLE: THIS IS BAD FOR MOON--WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: I THOUGHT THAT SHE WASN'T GOING TO COME OUT HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: ASHELY BERYL, GOING FOR MISTY, TAKING SOME FUSTRATIONS OUT ON MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE ALREADY WON THE SEA TITLE EARLIER ON, AND SHE WANTS TO CONTINUE HER STREAK, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: Misty, struck Ashely over the head with that damn cheese grater! Misty, with the--HEY!!  
  
TAZZ: WHO THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: WHO IN THE HELL IS THIS GIRL?!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA, BUT SHE CERTAINLY DRESSES WELL, AND LOOK AT THAT HAIR!!  
  
COLE: SHE LOOKS LIKE A FOX WITH THAT RED HAIR OF HER'S AND THE BLACK T-SHIRT ON!! AND SHE IS MEANING BUSINESS!! SHE'S STALKING MISTY!! MISTY HAS NO IDEA THAT THIS GIRL IS BEHIND HER, WHOEVER SHE IS!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOKS LIKE A HARDY GIRL!! TURN AROUND, MISTY!!  
  
COLE: AND MISTY DOES SO, AND HERE SHE GOES!! GOING TO WORK ON MISTY!! TO THE CORNER, HARD KICKS TO THE MIDSECTON OF MISTY, TO THE CORNER, ONTO THE SHOULDERS, HURRICURANNA!! NOW WHERE THE HELL IS SHE GOING?!  
  
TAZZ: TO THE TOP ROPE, COLE!! SHE'S IMPRESSING ME!!   
  
COLE: AND...SENTON BOMB OFF OF THE TOP ROPE, AND THE HEIGHT THAT SHE GOT FROM THAT WAS DOWNRIGHT SHOCKING!!  
  
TAZZ: IN NEED OF SOME AIR TRAFFIC CONTROL RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: AND SHE ISN'T DONE YET!! LOOK AT HER GO!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS KID LOOKS LIKE SHE SHOULD BE IN HIGH SCHOOL, BUT RIGHT NOW, SHE'S TAKING MISTY TO SCHOOL, LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
COLE: THIS GIRL, GETTING MISTY ALL THE WAY UP, AND..DROPS HER RIGHT ON THE DAMN CANVAS!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOK LIKE A DROPPING FACEBUSTER TYPE OF MOVE, AND LOOK AT ASHELY NOW!!  
  
COLE: ASHELY, LIKING WHAT SHE IS SEEING!! WAS THIS WHAT SHE MEANT BY ADDITIONAL HELP LAST THURSDAY ON SMACK DOWN?!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW, BUT SOMEONE ELSE IS GETTING UP!! MISTY IS OUT COLD, AND SAILOR MOON NEEDS TO CAPALIZE!!  
  
COLE: REMEMBER, NO DISQUALIFICATION, NO COUNTOUT, PINFALLS COUNT ANYWHERE!! THIS IS HARDCORE RULES, AND ASHELY COULDN'T GET IT DONE AGAINST MISTY, BUT SHE DIDN'T NEED TO, AS THIS GIRL HAS MORE THAN DONE HER FAIR SHARE OF DAMAGE!!  
  
TAZZ: ASHELY, GIVING HER THE THUMBS UP, GIVING HER PROPS, BUT THE MATCH ISN'T OVER, SAILOR MOON NEEDS TO PIN HER!!  
  
COLE: MOON IS GETTING MISTY BACK UP, AND HERE COMES THE EXCLAMATION POINT!! RUNNING POWERBOMB, AND SHE DID IT RIGHT ON THE DAMN CHEESE GRATER!!  
  
TAZZ: NOW PIN HER!!  
  
COLE: SAILOR MOON, FOR THE COVER, AND HERE IS THE COUNT, ONE, TWO, THREE!! SAILOR MOON, HAS PUT AWAY MISTY, THANKS TO THE HELP OF ASHELY BERYL AND THIS YOUNG GIRL, WE HAVE NO IDEA WHO SHE IS, BUT SHE DID THE DAMAGE!!  
  
TAZZ: ASHELY GOING BACK TO TALK TO THAT MYSTERIOUS GIRL!!  
  
ASHELY: [without a mic] I told you, KP. I told you they would accept you here.  
  
COLE: KP?! WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS THAT?!  
  
TAZZ: ASHELY ISN'T GIVING US MUCH OF AN ANSWER TO THIS MYSTERY--WAIT A MINUTE!! COLE, I KNOW WHO SHE IS NOW!! THAT LOOKS LIKE KIM POSSIBLE, THAT SLEUTH GIRL!!  
  
COLE: WHAT?!!! THE ONE GIRL THAT BEAT THE HELL OUT OF MISTY AND ASSISTED MOON TO THIS WIN IS THE RED-HAIRED BOMBSHELL?!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T THINK MCMAHON ISN'T GOING TO BE TOO HAPPY ABOUT THIS!! WE REMEMBER ABOUT WHEN SPIDER-MAN CAME TO THE CWE A LONG TIME AGO, AND THAT WASN'T PRETTY!!! BUT THIS GIRL HAS AMAZED ME TONIGHT, AND THESE FANS ARE RESPECTING HER!! SHE CAME IN, AND GOT THE JOB DONE!! HARD TO BELIEVE THAT IT'S MS. POSSIBLE THAT AMAZED ME, AND I ONLY HOPE THAT DP DOESN'T THINK THE SAME THING ABOUT KP THAT THEY DID ABOUT SPIDEY!! I DON'T THINK HE IS GOING TO DO THAT AFTER WHAT WE JUST SAW!!  
  
COLE: AND WHAT A HELL OF A WAY TO MAKE A DEBUT IN THE CWE!! ON THE FIRST SMACK DOWN PAY PER VIEW!! THIS HAS GOT TO BE DARKPOWER'S DOING!! TONIGHT, HAS GOT TO MAKE HIM PROUD, AND WE ARE NOT DONE YET!! WHAT THE HELL ELSE IS GOING TO HAPPEN TONIGHT?!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN, ONCE MISTY COMES TO, AND FINDS OUT WHAT HAPPENED AT THE HANDS OF SAILOR MOON, ASHELY BERYL, AND THIS SURPRISING KIM POSSIBLE TONIGHT?!! MISTY, IS GOING TO BE LIVID!!  
  
[start SUMMERSLAM promo]  
  
MALE ANN: [in calm, soothing voice] Ahh, the joys of summer. The cocktails, the cookouts, the babes, the hunks, the pools, and, the joys of [in hard-edged voice] WATCHING OVERGROWN, SWEATY, HARD BODIES, BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUTTA EACH OTHER!!!  
  
MALE ANN. 2: WATCH THE BEST OF THE RAW AND SMACK DOWN BRANDS, AS THEY BOTH PRESENT CWE SUMMERSLAM, LIVE FROM THE NATIONAL CITY ARENA IN COLUMBUS OHIO, AUGUST 24th, ONLY ON PAY PER VIEW!!  
  
MALE ANN.: [in soothing voice again] So, get those hamburgers on the grill, and [in hard voice] SHARE A FEW BROKEN BONES BETWEEN YOUR PALS!!  
  
[end SUMMERSLAM promo]  
  
Switch to the back, where Moon, Ashely, and KP are celebrating, getting to the limo.  
  
ASHELY: DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON MISTY'S FACE WHEN SHE SAW YOU, KP?! [laughing hard maniacally]  
  
KP: THE KODAK MOMENT OF HISTORY!!! THE LAST LOOK THAT MISTY GIVES BEFORE I TOTALLY KICK THAT WHINY ASS ALL OVER SAN ANTONIO!! [she's laughing as well]  
  
MOON: HEY, WHY DON'T WE GO CELEBRATE!! DRINKS ON ME!! AND I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT YOU'RE AGE--!!  
  
Suddenly, none other than the FBI comes out to do their own greeting.  
  
STAMBOLI: HEY HEY HEY!! WHAT DO WE GOT HERE?!  
  
PALUMBO: ITALIANS NEVER HAD IT SO GOOD EVEN IN OUR OWN COUNTRY!! THE NEWEST BABE OF THE CARTOON WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT!! JUST ONE THING, KP!! HOPE DP DOESN'T FIRE YOUR ASS AFTER TONIGHT!!  
  
NUNZIO: [as the FBI are all laughing at the joke] YEAH!! SPIDER-MAN, PART 2!! REMEMBER THAT, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!   
  
He looks around for a few seconds, then turns arond and SPITS on KP.  
  
COLE: HEY!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
TAZZ: The FBI, a little bitter after that loss earlier tonight, and look at that kid.  
  
COLE: KP is livid at what Nunzio just did, AND HERE WE GO!! KP AND NUNZIO OF THE FBI, AND SERENA AND ASHELY, GOING AFTER THE OTHER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOK AT THIS!! NUNZIO WAS THE INSTIGATOR, AND KP JUST SNAPPED!! THEY ARE RIPPING EACH OTHER APART, OH LOOK OUT HERE!!  
  
COLE: MY GOD!! KP ALMOST TIPPED THAT DAMN STACK OF TABLES WITH NUNZIO'S SKULL!!  
  
TAZZ: SOMEONE GET AN OFFICIAL IN THERE QUICK!! THESE TWO MAY KILL EACH OTHER BEFORE VENGEANCE IS DONE, UH OH!!  
  
COLE; STAMBOLI HAS A DAMN LEAD PIPE, AND SERENA DUCKS UNDER IT, LOW BLOW!! ASHELY, TAKING PALUMBO TO THE LIMO!! BUT THE STORY HERE IS WITH NUNZIO AND KP!!  
  
TAZZ: WHOEVER IS IN THAT LOBBY BETTER LOOK OUT HERE!!  
  
COLE: KP, THROWING NUNZIO THROUGH THE DAMN DOOR, INTO THE SBC ARENA LOBBY!! AND THEY ARE STILL GOING AT IT!!  
  
TAZZ: NUNZIO HAS WHAT COULD BE A BROKEN NOSE OR SOMETHING!! THAT BLOOD IS STARTING TO FLOW DOWN NUNZIO'S FACE!! THANK GOD NO FAN IS OUT THERE RIGHT NOW!! THEY COULD BE PULLED INTO THIS IF THEY WERE OUT THERE RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: AND THE REST OF THE FBI ARE TOO OCCUPIED TO HELP NUNZIO OUT!! NUNZIO, TRYING TO BATTLE BACK!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS GIRL IS AMAZING ME AGAIN, OH NO!!  
  
COLE: WHERE THE HELL IS SHE GOING NOW?!  
  
TAZZ: ON THE TOP OF THAT SOUVIENERE STAND, KP'S GONNA FLY!!!!  
  
COLE: A SPINNING WHEEL KICK OFF OF THERE, ONTO NUNZIO!! AND NOW SHE'S TAKING NUNZIO BACK TO THE BACK HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS KID IS TAKING IT TO NUNZIO, GOING TO THAT LIMO, OH MY GOD, LOOK OUT!!   
  
She throws Nunzio THROUGH A SIDE WINDOW OF THE LIMO, breaking the glass.  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL?!! KP, USING NUNZIO'S BODY A SPEAR, SENDING HIM THROUGH THAT DAMN LIMOSUINE WINDOW!!! THAT GLASS SHATTERED INTO WHAT LOOKS LIKE A MILLION PIECES INSIDE AND OUT OF THAT DAMN LIMO!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE, I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE IN MY DAMN LIFE!! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW SHE'S DOING THIS, OR WHAT THE FBI WERE TRYING TO DO, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK, WHATEVER THEY WERE TRYING TO DO!! NUNZIO PAID DEARLY WITH THAT LAUNCH RIGHT THROUGH THAT GLASS WINDOW, LIKE A BOW AND ARROW, WITH KP BEING THE BOW, AND NUNZIO BEING THE ARROW, I GUESS!! THE FBI GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO THEM, BUT MY GOD, COLE!! THIS KID ISN'T HERE TO PLAY AROUND IN THE CWE SMACK DOWN BRAND!!  
  
COLE: NUNZIO HAS GOT TO BE KNOCKED OUT COLD, AND FINALLY, OFFICIALS ARE BREAKING THIS THING UP!!  
  
TAZZ: Nunzio may have gotten a concussion from going through that pure glass that just broke, probably got a piece of it stuck through the head there. He may need to get stiched up after that one, Cole.  
  
COLE: And that was because of what KP just did, throwing Nunzio through the damn glass window of that limo.  
  
TAZZ: I have a feeling we are going to see more of this, and KP, on Smack Down this Thursday. You know that the FBI is not going to let this fly, and you KNOW that they will be taking out all of this anger that is the result of what just happened here on KP this Thursday.  
  
They come back to ringside.  
  
COLE: We understand that some medical attention is being administered to Nunzio, and he will be alright, but I have to agree with you, Tazz. That Nunzio, and the rest of the FBI, had it coming to them.  
  
TAZZ: I tell you what, the more I saw of her, the more I reconized that face and that style, and I thought that she was going to let me down tonight, [chuckling a little bit, at this situation now] but I want to see her in a match, after what I just saw.   
  
COLE: Well, you will this Thursday, because we just got word the DP, the CEO of the CWE, has SIGNED this match [the Smack Down theme instrumental starts up with the match graphics start up]. This Thursday, from the sold out St. Louis Arena in St. Louis, Louisiana, it's going to be the FBI's Nunzio, going one on one, with the girl that we saw just a few moments ago, Kim Possible, and get this, DP was PLEASED at KP's showing up here tonight.  
  
TAZZ: DP is making a wise decision. She's not Spider-Man, I can tell you that right now, Cole. She actually has some character, some heart, and some desire to be here. But Nunzio cannot be happy with what just transpired here, and I don't think he was too happy before that, and in her first official match, KP better watch out, because Nunzio may look to get a little revenge for what happened tonight, though Nunzio may need to look out himself, because he's now got his work cut out for him.  
  
COLE: Taking out his fustrations on that trio, and paid for it. It'll be Nunzio versus KP this Tursday night on Smack Down, [the Price To Play song now starts as the Triple H vs. Giovanni match screen starts up] but one of the two in our next match tonight may not be seeing that match as a part of the Smack Down roster. Giovanni versus Triple H, because, the loser of the match, will leave Smack Down, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: One of these two are going to be packing their bags and leaving this arena without a Smack Down job. Giovanni versus Triple H, the stakes could never be higher in this one.  
  
[start video promo of Triple H vs. Giovanni]  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, AND MAKE IT DOUBLE...I CAN TASTE YOUR INNOCENCE! YOUNG AND SWEET LIKE MOTHER MADE YOU! EVERYTHING FROZE INTO ICE! THESE MOTHERF***ERS JUST GOT WICKED!!  
  
COLE: Wait a minute....  
  
TAZZ: It's Giovanni,...  
  
COLE:...why the hell this guy is out here right now.  
  
...GIOVANNI: This all started a long, LONG time ago, when I first claimed to have been the leader of Team Rocket, which I was, no doubt, and still am. It was DP, that no good, sleazy little ingrate of an owner....It was because of him that I was surpressed to fighting some very piss-poor matches. I got Buried Alive back in 1999. I got all of that crap put on me in 2000. They never wanted me in 2001 or the year after. This year, I came back from an injury, one that I thought would end my carrer, or what little of it it was, and I was ignored once again...I want DP, to come out here, and give me a match, against whoever he wants. I don't care who it is. Big Show, Undertaker, even if it's one of my own Team Rocket Members. I don't give a damn. I just want a chance to prove myself here tonight on this show. On this brand, where DP drafted me, so I can show...  
  
BG: IT'S ALL ABOUT THE GAME, AND HOW YOU PLAY IT!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: That's the game, Triple H. That's going to make Giovanni's trouble QUADRUPLE!!  
  
COLE: But Giovanni wanted Darkpower out here now, not the Game. What in the hell does he want?  
  
HHH: WAAAHHHH!! Cry all you want, you no good, talentless slob...But seeing as you are asking that pitiful excuse for an owner, darkpower, for a match, why don't I make this decision simple for you as to who the match will be against...ME!!!  
  
...WHAT WILL IT BE?!  
  
...GIOVANNI:...two words to that one....YOU'RE ON!!  
  
COLE: OH YEAH!! Giovanni vs. Triple H, tonight.  
  
HHH:...IS THIS FOR YOURSELF, OR IS THIS FOR YOUR WORTHLESS FALLEN COMERADE JESSIE!!...WHEN I GET INTO THAT RING WITH YOU, YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, BECAUSE, WHEN THE MATCH IS DONE, YOU MIGHT VERY WELL, BE JOINING HER!! [his music plays]  
  
{LATER THAT NIGHT}  
  
COLE: And now Giovanni, starting to get a littlew fustrated that Triple H isn't staying down for the three count.  
  
TAZZ: He's gotta be asking himself as to what he needs to do to put him away. And everytime he find something else to do, Triple H either responds to it or doesn't get put away by it, and it's starting to do to Giovanni what he cannot let it do to him, which is let it get to him. He can't do that.  
  
COLE: And Giovanni, wanting to administer anything that can put..UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: I think he's grabbing a chair from here.  
  
COLE: If he uses it, he's DQed, but Triple H, met him outside the ring, and now Triple H, slugging away at Giovanni, and irish whip, no REVERSAP INTO THE STEEL STAIRS, SHOULDER FIRST!! BUT THAT ONLY ENRAGED TRIPLE H, CHARGING, OH, LOOK OUT!! GIOVANNI...SPINE BUSTERS TRIPLE H RIGHT THROUGH OUR TABLE!! TRIPLE H, HAS JUST BEEN DECIMATED BY GIOVANNI, RIGHT THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE POSITION!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT GIOVANNI CANNOT WIN THE MATCH OUTSIDE HERE!!  
  
The referee calls for the bell.  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! THE BELL JUST SOUNDED!!  
  
TAZZ: I THINK THE RULING IS GOING TO BE A DOUBLE COUNTOUT!! I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT THE TEN COUNT WAS BEING ADMINISTERED THAT DAMN FAST!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE REFEREE HAS RULED THAT THIS MATCH IS A DOUBLE COUNTOUT!!  
  
{THE NEXT WEEK}  
  
HHH: Y'KNOW!! DURING THESE PAST FEW WEEKS, I HAVE BEEN BOTHERED, THREATENED, AND SCREWED, BY A MAN, WHO, GOD FORBID, IS ITALIAN!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: And that Italian gave him some lessons these past few weeks.  
  
HHH: AND NO, I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT!! I AM NOT HAPPY AT ALL, WITH THE RESULTS!!...IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!! AND IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!! AND I WILL SHOW YOU THAT IT WILL NOT HAPPEN!!....GIOVANNI, I AM ASKING YOU, HEH, NO, I AM DEMANDING YOU, TO ACCEPT A CHALLENGE, FOR VENGENCE!!...NOT ONLY WILL YOU LOSE YOUR REPUTATION, AND YOUR LOVE FROM THE FANS, YOU WILL LOSE YOUR SPOT ON THE SMACK DOWN ROSTER, BECAUSE I AM CHALLENGING YOU TO A LOSER LEAVES SMACK DOWN MATCH!!  
  
...BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, AND MAKE IT DOUBLE...I CAN TASTE YOUR INNOCENCE! YOUNG AND SWEET LIKE MOTHER MADE YOU! EVERYTHING FROZE INTO ICE! THESE MOTHERF***ERS JUST GOT WICKED!!  
  
...GIOVANNI:...Can I wake these people UP now? [crowd cheers]...I think every single person in this audience tonight can agree that you are nothing but a total, pompus...ASSHOLE!!...But don't feel bad, Triple H. I mean, it won't matter that, after Vengence, you won't have to listen to them anymore, or at least on Smack Down, because I ACCEPT!!...AND LET ME GIVE YOU A LITTLE PIECE OF ADVICE, TRIPLE H!! AFTER VENGENCE, YOU WILL HAVE TO SEE WHY SAN ANTONIO WILL GET, WICKED!! HIT IT!! [his music plays]  
  
COLE: WHAT AN ANNOUNCEMENT!! GIOVANNI VS. TRIPLE H AT VENGENCE, LOSER TO LEAVE SMACK DOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: IT MAY BE THE END OF THE LINE FOR EITHER THE ITALIAN OR THE GAME!!  
  
{TO LAST THURSDAY NIGHT ON SMACKDOWN!}  
  
COLE: AND NOW SHE IS GOING TO PULL THIS OFF!! THE BLINDING LIGHT, AND TRIPLE H REVERSED THIS AT SURVIVOR SERIES!! I DON'T KNOW IF SHE CAN KEEP HIM FROM DOING THIS NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE HALD HIM UP THERE FOR ABOUT TEN TO FIFTEEN SECONDS, AND HE IS JUST ABOUT OUT OF IT!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, GETTING HIM BACK UP, AND THE BLINDING LIGHT, AND SHE NAILS IT!!!! CAN SHE GET OVER THERE AND PIN HIM?!  
  
TAZZ: SHE MAY DO THIS!!!  
  
COLE: GET OVER THERE, JESS!! PIN HIM!! AND A COVER, ONE...TWO...THREE!! SHE'S DONE IT!! JESSIE MALOR, HAS FINALLY, PUT AN END TO THE HORRIBLE CHAPTER OF HER LIFE!!  
  
{A LITTLE LATER}  
  
HHH: DAMN IT!! HOW THE HELL WAS SHE ABLE TO DO THIS?!! SHE ISN'T EVEN A SUITABLE CWE STAR!! SHE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!! [he slams his fist into a locker door]. DAMN IT TO HELL!! [a knock is heard outside] NOW WHAT?!   
  
He opens it to find Giovanni, laughing, obviously AT him  
  
GIOVANNI: HEH HEH HEH!! What's wrong, Triple H. Got beat, like you're going to this Sunday, ASSHOLE!!  
  
At that moment, Triple H starts wailing away at Giovanni, but Giovanni fights back, as they exchange blows left and right. Triple H sends Giovanni into a steel railing, and Giovanni comes back with a low blow, then sends HHH into a stack of tables. It is then that officials come by to break this melee up, and they are successful...BARELY!!  
  
{voices echo in the back ground as the above shows}  
  
...TAZZ: IT MAY BE THE END OF THE LINE FOR EITHER THE ITALIAN OR THE GAME!!  
  
COLE:...GIOVANNI VS. TRIPLE H AT VENGENCE, LOSER TO LEAVE SMACK DOWN!!  
  
[end promo video of clips]  
  
BG: IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!!...TIME TO PLAY THE GAAAME!! MUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!.....HAHAHAHAH!! IT'S ALL ABOUT THE GAME, AND HOW YOU PLAY IT!!  
  
TAZZ: HERE WE GO!!  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, AND IT IS A LOSER LEAVES SMACK DOWN MATCH!! INTRODUCING FIRST, INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM GRENNICH CONNETICUIT, WEIGHING IN AT 324 POUNDS, TRIPLE H!!  
  
COLE: THIS MATCH IS FOR ALL OF THE MARBLES!! A MUST WIN SITUATION!! IF YOU LOSE THIS MATCH, YOU ARE OFF OF THE SMACK DOWN BRAND!!  
  
TAZZ: AND COLE, LOOK AT TRIPLE H!! THIS GUY IS DETERMINED!! THIS GUY IS READY, AND THIS GUY IS SET TO GO RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: But remember, that it was just last Thursday night on Smack Down that Jessie Malor beat Triple H, and that has to still be on his mind. He couldn't believe it, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: He didn't believe it, nor did anyone else, and that not only gave Jessie a much wanted morale boost, but it also told us that maybe Triple H's days in the Smack Down Brand are numbered.  
  
COLE: We've already had a hell of a night thus far. Ashely Beryl won the SEA title by pulling a Shawn Michaels move and making Miyu think that she was eliminated. We've had a hell of a match with Cassidy and Jupiter in which they did anything and everything. We saw Alan be carried out on a damn strecher. And we saw the debut of one Kim Possible just a few moments ago, with the conclusion of KP throwing Nunzio through a damn limosuine WINDOW!! And I have to wonder how much more we can see here tonight, in this one match, with the rising star versus the best in the business, and the loser, is out of here.  
  
TAZZ: Well, you asked a question of what else is going to happen tonight, and I think you remember last THURSDAY when you asked that very same question, Cole, and all HELL broke lose in that ring right after Ashely and Naraku came to the ring.  
  
COLE: The damn ring got flooded with some of the Vengeance participants. And two of those involved in that melee WAS Triple H and Giovanni. This is going to be some match tonight.   
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, AND MAKE IT DOUBLE...I CAN TASTE YOUR INNOCENCE! YOUNG AND SWEET LIKE MOTHER MADE YOU! EVERYTHING FROZE INTO ICE! THESE MOTHERF***ERS JUST GOT WICKED!!  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, HE IS A MEMBER OF TEAM ROCKET, WEIGHING IN AT 284 POUNDS, GIOVANNI!!  
  
COLE: Giovanni and Triple H, exchanging words even before he gets into the ring to start this match.  
  
TAZZ: They both want to stay here on Smack Down, but at the same time, they both know what could happen here to their bodies, and their psyches. They are both at the top of their game right now. Triple H is ready, and SO IS GIOVANNI!!  
  
COLE: AND HERE WE GO!! GIOVANNI AND TRIPLE H, GOING TO WORK HERE RIGHT NOW, AND THIS MATCH IS OFFICIALLY UNDERWAY HERE!! Giovanni, sends The Game to the far side, missing with the clothesline, head down, AND TRIPLE H, CAPALIZES ON THAT ERROR BY GIOVANNI!!  
  
TAZZ: WAY too early to do that, Cole. He cannot go for the big moves too early in this match. He needs to go and work on the right arm, continuing what Jessie was doing to him last Thursday night. He needs to know what she did to Triple H to cause herself to get the upper hand, although I should be careful about what I wish for, considering how she DID that.  
  
COLE: She put Triple H though the damn announce table with that Blinding Light move that she did. Giovanni, backed into the corner, and with those left forearms to the head of the Team Rocket leader, and Triple H, GOING TO THE ITALIAN, BUT GIOVANNI, WITH A STIFF ELBOW, A GOOD COUNTER, TO THE MIDDEL TURNBUCKLE, AND AN AX HANDLE, BUT TRIPLE H, CAUGHT HIM WITH THAT STIFF ARM TO THE GULLET OF GIOVANNI, SIDE RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP, COVER, TWO, AND KICKOUT AFTER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: Triple H, doing a fine job of continuing to put the pressure on Giovanni. Using that mistake that Giovanni made earlier to his advantage, to try to get an early upper hand here.  
  
COLE: Triple H, slowing things down a bit, working on the head of Giovanni here. Remember, the loser here tonight, is going to be out of Smack Down, and ONLY Smack Down. The bright side of this one if you lose, you're not totally out of the CWE.  
  
TAZZ: But both of these men cannot wait to get the bragging rights. These men are wanting to beat each other, and they will not stop until the final bell rings.  
  
COLE: But remember, if Jag doesn't want them on the RAW Brand, then whoever loses, may be OUT of the CWE PERIOD!!  
  
TAZZ: I would win this match whatever way I could to continue to be guaranteed my job, Cole. And Triple H, doing a good job of keeping Giovanni grounded, using now what looks like to be a rear naked choke, using that knee to bury into the back of Giovanni, and using that added leverage to inflict more pain on Giovanni. The more you wear him down, the less chance he has of pulling off those big moves that he likes to use. He doesn't play around in that ring, and you have to keep him grounded, keep him off of his feet, and stay on him, because you only have to be distracted for a SECOND for Giovanni to capalize on it.  
  
COLE: And remember what is at stake too. A guaranteed job, so that should be able to motivate them, as well. Giovanni, now, using that momentum to get back, up a shot to the gut of Triple H, going to the near side, and Triple H, TRYING THAT BIG BOOT, BUT GIOVANNI, CAPALIZING ON THAT MISTAKE, TO GO FOR THE LEG DRAG AND DOES SO, AND NOW GIOVANNI, TO THE FAR SIDE, OVER THE GAME, AND DROP KICK, BUT GIOVANNI PUTS ON THE BRAKES, AND GIOVANNI, WITH THE LEG DROP, AND NOW A COVER, ONE, AND ONly one as the Game, far from done here, kicks out after one.  
  
TAZZ: Giovanni doesn't do well with his speed. He's going to have to use his power, his roughneck abilities to go after the Game. He is going to have to use every ounce of strength that he has to beat Triple H, and we know that it can be done. Jessie did it last Thursday night.  
  
COLE: Giovanni, with the stiff arms to the head of the Game, to the ropes, missing with a clothesline, AND TRIPLE H, LUNGING WITH THAT KNEE TO THE FACE OF GIOVANNI, AND NOW GIOVANNI, DOWN, AND TRIPLE H GOING TO THE FAR SIDE, LUNGING KNEE DORP, AND NOW A COVER, ONE TWO, AND ALMOST A COUNT OF THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: Giovanni probably saw his CWE career flash in front of him there. Giovanni, almost losing a sense of what was going on in the ring there, Triple H got him pretty good with that knee.  
  
COLE: The loser of this match is not guaranteed a job as he will be out of here as far as the Smack Down Brand goes, and we will check RAW tomorrow night to see what will happen to either Triple H or Giovanni should they lose this match tonight. Triple H, back up, and with Giovanni with him, and a scoop, and a slam, and now Triple H, going to take a chance here.  
  
TAZZ: This is not a good idea by Triple H to go up there right now. You don't have Giovanni all that groggy just yet, and he can counter you if he sees you--oh, too late!  
  
COLE: GIOVANNI, SHAKING THOSE ROPES, AND TRIPLE H LANDED IN A POSITION HE WOULD RATHER NOT BE IN, AND NOW GIOVANNI, GOING TO THE OTHER SIDE, AND GIOVANNI CHARGING, AND UP, DROP KICK, AND THE HEIGHT WAS AMAZING ON THAT, AS TRIPLE H, STILL HUNG UP ON THE TOP ROPE!!  
  
TAZZ: Get back up, Giovanni. You have to get on him and stay on him.  
  
COLE: Giovanni, going up to join him, and now exchanging blows with each other. Giovanni, getting the upper hand, and now Giovanni, is going to attempt to superplex Triple H off of the TURNBUCKLE, AND DOES SO, AND NOW WE HAVE A COVER, TWO, AND ANOTHER NEAR FALL THAT TIME, AS TRIPLE H GETS THAT RIGHT SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: That's what Giovanni is best known for. Taking those big moves and stringing them together to get you in a second, but Triple H, so methodical, so cunning. Giovanni needs to continue to get Trip up, continue to use those quick and powerful moves, AND THERE'S ONE OF THEM!!  
  
COLE: A SIDEWALK SLAM INTO A COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT AFTER TWO AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: Giovanni, making a mistake to just use one move, then attempt a pinfall. Normally, when you do that, many wrestlers will use the first two counts to regain as much strength as they can before they have to get out of that pin. That is why you never see these wrestlers get up until they are at a two and a half count. That way, they know that they ave exhausted all of that time. However, getting a wrestler worn down to the point where he needs to make a move in order to survive in a match is another story, and Giovanni, with that determiniation, has thee right idea, but not in the order you would want to see if you were a trainer or a manager or anyone else in the business.  
  
COLE: And Giovanni may be paying for it, because look at this.  
  
TAZZ: TRIPLE H, COMING BACK TO, AND GOING RIGHT AFTER GIOVANNI!!  
  
COLE: GIOVANNI, TO THE CANVAS FROM THE SIDE RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP THERE, AND NOW HUNG OVER THE MIDDLE ROPE, TRIPLE H, TO THE FAR SIDE, COMING TO GIOVANNI, AND OH MY!! WHAT A SHOT MADE THERE BY TRIPLE H TO GIOVANNI, AND RIGHT NOW, JUST LIKE THAT, THE TIDE OF THIS MATCH HAS TURNED!!   
  
TAZZ: AND GIOVANNI'S DAYS AS A SMACK DOWN SUPERSTAR MAY BE NUMBERED--OH, HOLD ON THOUGH!!  
  
COLE: WHAT IS JESSIE DOING OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: I THOUGHT SHE WASN'T GOING TO BE AT VENGEANCE!!  
  
COLE: SHE IS, THOUGH, AND SHE HAS ONE THOUGHT IN MIND!! TRIPLE H, AND THE GAME IS FURIOUS!!  
  
TAZZ: HERE'S THE MISTAKE!! TRIPLE H, KEEP ON THE ITALIAN!! KEEP ON GIOVANNI!!  
  
COLE: TRIPLE H, SEEMILY HEARING WHAT YOU SAID TAZZ, GOING BACK TO WORK ON GIOVANNI, BUT GIOVANNI, BATTLING BACK HERE, GETTING BACK UP, BUT TRIPLE H, WITH THAT HUGE BOOT AS GIOVANNI WAS COMING BACK FROM THE NEAR SIDE THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: That was what got Triple H almost gone is this distraction now. But again, Trip is a cagey veteran. He knows how to play his cards. He is probably the best in the business. And it would seem like, right now, the best is going to stil be the best in the CWE, uh oh.  
  
COLE: Triple H, has Giovanni in the petegree formation, AND HE'S GOING TO--HOLD ON JUST A SECOND!!  
  
TAZZ: JESSIE IS UP ON THAT APRON, TAUNTING TRIPLE H! HE CANNOT LET HIMSELF BE DISTRACTED--OHHH!!!  
  
COLE: LOW BLOW BY GIOVANNI ON TRIPLE H, AND NOW, GIOVANNI, WITH A SET OF BRASS KNUCKS, AND TRIPLE H, GETS TAKEN OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: THERE'S THE FATAL BLOW!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW GIOVANNI, IS GOING TO DO THE FINAL INSULT TO INJURY!! CAN HE DO THIS?!! CAN HE BEAT THE GAME, SETTING HIM UP, THE ROCKET BOMB [the Pearl River Plunge], AND TO THE COVER, ONE, TWO, HE'S DONE IT!!! TRIPLE H IS GONE FROM SMACK DOWN, WITH THE HELP OF JESSIE MALOR AND THE BRASS KNUCKS!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, GIOVANNI!!  
  
COLE: GIOVANNI, HAS SENT TRIPLE H PACKING, AND NOW JESSIE IS IN THE RING WITH GIOVANNI!!  
  
TAZZ: TRIPLE H WAS THE ONE THAT MADE JESSIE MALOR SPEND EIGHT LONG MONTHS IN THE HOSPITAL, BUT IT IS JUST ANOTHER DAY IN THE OFFICE NOW FOR THE SHINING LIGHT AND THE WICKED ITALIAN!!  
  
COLE: WITH THE HELP OF JESSIE, GIOVANNI, HAS RETIRED TRIPLE H FROM SMACK DOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH, TRIPLE H HAS CAME TO, AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S FOUND OUT THAT HE LOST HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND GIOVANNI HAS THE MIC!!  
  
GIOVANNI: HEY, TRIPLE H, I HAVE A LITTLE SPECIAL SONG THAT I THINK I WANT YOU TO HEAR, TO SEND YOU OFF, AND JESSIE, I THINK THAT, SINCE YOU WERE THE ONE TO SUFFER THE WORST FROM THIS BLOW HARD!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: OH MAN!!  
  
TAZZ: HEH!!  
  
GIOVANNI: I BELIEVE THAT YOU SHOULD DO THE HONORS OF SENDING HIM OFF, AND I NEED ALL OF YOU TO SING WITH HER!! JESS, HIT IT!!  
  
COLE: WHAT IS THIS?!  
  
TAZZ: CAN SHE SING, COLE?!  
  
COLE: I NEVER HEARD HER BEFORE IN THAT SENSE!!  
  
JESSIE: [starting to sing] NA NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA, HEY HEY HEY, GOODBYE!!  
  
The entire crowd starts to sing it as Jessie continues to sing.  
  
COLE: JESSIE, GIVING TRIPLE H HIS FAREWELL SEND OFF!!  
  
TAZZ: TRIPLE H HAS GOT TO BE FURIOUS OVER WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE--HEY, COLE, LOOK AT WHOS BEHIND THEM!!  
  
COLE: WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?!! THAT'S GOKU BEHIND THEM!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING EVEN OUT HERE?!  
  
COLE; AND GOKU, TURNS GIOVANNI AROUND, SETS HIM UP...DRAGONBOMB!! GIOVANNI HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT, AND OUT OF THE DAMN RING, AND NOW TOWARS JESSIE, UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: JESSIE KNEW THAT HE WAS BEHIND HER, AND SHE TURNED AROUND REAL QUICK!!  
  
COLE: AND LOOK AT THIS CONFRONTATION!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU CAN CUT THIS TENSION WITH A KNIFE, COLE!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE IS STARING GOKU DOWN!! THE CELEBRATIONS HAVE TURNED INTO A SCARY MOMENT!! JESSIE AND GOKU, AND HERE WE GO!! JESSIE, GOKU, GOING AT IT!!  
  
TAZZ: JESS DIDN'T LIKE WHAT GOKU WAS DOING TO HER FRIEND, GIOVANNI-OH MY-GOD!!  
  
COLE: THE BLINDING LIGHT, NAILS IT, AND NOW JESSIE, WITH ALL OF THE FANS BEHIND HER!!  
  
TAZZ: IS SHE GOING TO DO THIS?! ON GOKU, THE MOST HATED GUY IN THE CWE, AND HE'S HERE TONIGHT!! SHE IS GOING--YES, THE SHINING FLIP COMING UP, AND THIS IS GOING TO GO ON THE MOST DESERVING PERSON IN THIS BUILDING LEAP FROG, AND UP HE GOES!!  
  
COLE; JESSIE, GIVING GOKU THE RIDE OF HIS LIFE, AND SHE STILL HAS HIM UP THERE, AND UP AND OVER HE GOES!!  
  
TAZZ: GIOVANNI MAY HAVE WON THE WAR AGAINST TRIPLE H, BUT NOW JESSIE HAS FOUND AN ENEMY IN GOKU!!  
  
COLE: GOKU IS HIGHTAILING IT BACK TO THE LOCKER ROOM!! AND JESSIE WANTS MORE OF GOKU, AND SHE'S COMING OUT THERE, AND GOKU, IS RUNNING FOR HIS LIFE!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE!! IT SEEMS THAT JESS AND GOKU HAS SOME SCORES TO SETTLE IN THAT RING!!  
  
COLE: TRIPLE H WOULD BE THE FIRST ON HER LIST, BUT NOW IT'S GOKU, THE MOST HATED CWE STAR, PICKING ON THE WRONG PERSON!!  
  
TAZZ: Well, Cole, the bottom line is this. Triple H is sent packing, and we still have two more matches to go, and what a night this has been already.  
  
COLE: We are going to crown one more champion in our next match. It will be Talpa, the 403 pounder, against the 500 pound giant in the Big Show, CWE Championship on the line, let's take a look, at this one of a kind match, and how it came to be this big.  
  
[start video promo]  
  
COLE: He had an easier time with Kikaider on Velocity last Saturday, and, oh, wait a minute. Look who's in the ring behind Talpa.  
  
TAZZ: It's The Big Show, a little bitter after what happened earlier tonight, and OH NO!!  
  
COLE: THE BIG SHOW, IS GOING TO GO AFTER THIS 400 POUNDER, AND DOWN HE GOES!! AND THE REFEREE RINGS THE BELL!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE DECISION IS HERE!!  
  
CHIMEL: Ladies and gentlemen, your winner of the match, as a result of a disqualification, TALPA!!  
  
....COLE: AND THE BIG SHOW, DRILLED ASHELY DOWN AND OUT INTO THE CANVAS!!   
  
TAZZ: THE BIG SHOW HAS CLEANED HOUSE HERE, BUT UH OH!!  
  
COLE: TALPA IS BACK UP FROM THE CHOKE SLAM, AND HE'S GOT THE BIG SHOW, AND, HERE HE GOES AGAIN!!...TALPA, TAKING EXCEPTION TO THE RULING, AND DOWN WITH THAT CHOKESLAM!!  
  
TAZZ: AND IT SEEMS THAT TALPA, HAS THE BIG SHOW'S NUMBER!! And he will have a good chance to face him at Vengence.   
  
{THE NEXT WEEK}  
  
TAZZ: HE'S GOING TO END THIS RIGHT NOW!! HERE IT COMES!!  
  
COLE: THE CHOKESLAM, COMING UP, AND DOWN SHE GOES, AND GOOD NIGHT, SAILOR PLUTO!! THIS ONE'S OVER!! BIG SHOW, COVER, COUNT, AND THE QUICK AND EASY VICTORY OVER SAILOR PLUTO...ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!! HE'S WON THE DAMN MATCH NOW, HE'S GOING TO GET A CHANCE AGAINST TALPA AT VENGEANCE, BUT THIS IS WRONG TO DO, AND NOT AGAIN!!....PLUTO IN THE TURNBUCKLE, AND THE BIG SHOW ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE!! TAZZ, IF HE DOES THIS, IT'S GOING TO BE ALL FIVE HUNDRED POUNDS OF HIM ON A BODY TORN APART ALREADY, NOT ABOVE TWO HUNDRED POUNDS SOAKING WET, AND...MY GOD!! THE BIG SHOW JUST SQUISHED SAILOR PLUTO INTO THAT DAMN TURNBUCKLE, AND HER ENTIRE BODY HAS GOT TO BE JUST PLAIN IN PIECES AFTER THAT!!  
  
TAZZ: WE MAY NEED HELP FOR PLUTO,...  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: DARK DEMON EXTREME, HEADED FOR THE BIG SHOW!!  
  
COLE: TALPA, SEEING ENOUGH OF THIS, AND HE'S TAKING IT TO THE BIG SHOW!! FIGHTING IN THE RING, AND, OH MY GOD!!   
  
TAZZ: THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN VERTICAL SUPLEX THIS GUY!!  
  
COLE: THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL...  
  
TAZZ: [in the loudest voice yet] OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL?! TALPA, JUST DID A DAMN VERTICAL SUPLEX ON THE BIG SHOW!!  
  
TAZZ:...TALPA MADE IT LOOK ALMOST TOO EASY!!  
  
COLE: AND TALPA, GETTING HIM BACK UP, LIKE IT WAS NOTHING FOR TALPA TO PICK HIM UP, AND, GETS HIM UP, DARK SPIRIT DROP!! TALPA, HAS MANHANDLED THE BIG SHOW!!  
  
...TAZZ: IF TALPA DOES THAT IN SAN ANTONIO, HE'LL BE THE NEW CWE CHAMPION!!  
  
COLE: TALPA, BEING A TRUE MAN, GOING TO HELP OUT PLUTO, AND THE EMT'S, CARTING HER ON A STRECHER AFTER THAT!! A DAMN HEINOUS ACT BY THE BIG SHOW, BUT HE PAYED FOR IT, IN THE MEANS OF TALPA!!  
  
{THE NEXT WEEK}  
  
BG: WELLLLLLLLL, WELL IT'S THE BIG SHOW!! [BOOOOMMM!!]  
  
....COLE: Kohaku, in all KINDS of trouble here, OH NO!!  
  
TAZZ: GORILLA PRESS SLAM HERE BY THIS GIANT!!  
  
COLE: WITH ONE ARM, AND DOWN KOHAKU GOES!! THIS IS JUST DOWNRIGHT DISGUSTING, HEY WAIT A MINUTE!! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING OUT HERE?!  
  
TAZZ: REELENA, TRYING TO SAVE HER BOYFRIEND FROM THE BIG SHOW, OH GOD!!  
  
COLE: THE BIG SHOW, SETTING HER UP FOR THE CHOKESLAM...HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: DARK DEMON EXTREME IS HERE!!  
  
COLE: TALPA IS COMING TO THE RING, AND LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: THE PRELUDE TO VENGEANCE, COLE!!  
  
COLE: TALPA AND THE BIG SHOW!!  
  
...TAZZ: HE WANTS TO DO A GORILLA PRESS SLAM ON THE BIG SHOW!!   
  
...COLE: HE'S GETTING BOTH KOHAKU AND REELENA THE HELL OUT OF THE DAMN RING FOR THEIR OWN SAFTEY!!...AND HE'S GETTING THE BIG SHOW UP, AND [he gets him up, AND GORILLA PRESSES THE BIG SHOW] WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
TAZZ: HOLY BEEP!!  
  
COLE: TALPA, MY GOD, AND BACK DOWN, MY GOD, THE BIG SHOW, CAME DOWN HARD, AND THE DAMN RING SHOOK, AS IF THE RING WAS STARTING TO GIVE WAY!!  
  
TAZZ: HE DID IT, COLE!! WHAT THE HELL ELSE IS GOING TO HAPPEN TONIGHT?!  
  
COLE: THIS MATCH HAS WENT FROM TOTALLY UNFAIR TO PLAIN UNPRESIDENTED!! TALPA HAS GORILLA PRESSED THE 500 POUND BIG SHOW!! THIS CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET!!  
  
TAZZ: I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT DONE BEFORE ON THE BIG SHOW!! EVER!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW, TALPA, WITH THE BIG SHOW AGAIN!! AND ..DARK DEMON DROP!! TALPA, HAS GOTTEN THIS SELL OUT CROWD IN THE BRADLEY CENTER TONIGHT, ROWWED UP!! THIS IS GOING TO BE A HELL OF A MATCH AT VENGEANCE!!  
  
[end video promo]  
  
BG: WELLLLLLLLL, WELL IT'S THE BIG SHOW!! [BOOOOMMM!!]  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, IS FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! INTRODUCING FIRST, HE WEIGHS IN AT 500 POUNDS, HE IS, THE BIG, SHOW!!  
  
COLE: AND WE SAW IN THAT VIDEO THAT IT WAS THE BIG SHOW, WHO WAS FIRST VERTICALLY SUPLEXED BY TALPA, AND THEN, HE WAS GORILLA PRESSED LAST THURSDAY NGIHT BY TALPA, AND IF HE CAN DO THAT, WHO KNOWS WHAT ERLSE HE IS GOING TO DO TO THAT MAN, THAT DAMN BIG SHOW!!  
  
TAZZ: The Big Show has definitly not forgotten about that, and he never liked that, and one can only wonder what we will see as a response from the Big Show to Talpa for what happened with the gorilla press and the suplex.  
  
COLE: It was a lucky shot that the ring didn't collapse at the impact of the Big Show being pressed like what happened in the WWE with Brock Lesner and that very same guy, The Big Show.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think I could've had the fortitude to see anything like that again, Cole. But we may see it tonight.  
  
COLE: Nine-hundred pounds of the Big Show and Talpa is going to be occupying that ring.  
  
BG: WOO!! HAHA!!! ATTEN-SHUN!! REMIX, REMIX, REMIX, REMIX, RE-MIXMIXMIXMIXMIXMIX-X-X-X-X!! REMIX, REMIX, MIX, MIX, MIX, MIX!! So I'm outside of da club and you think I'm a puuuuuuuunk So I go to my handy steel chair that's off in the truuuuuuuunk I told that nobody I ain't never scared (eastside!) I ain't never scared (westside!).  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, WEIGHING 403 POUNDS, TALPA!!  
  
COLE: AND TALPA, EXCHANGING SOME WORDS WITH THE BIG SHOW COMING INTO THE RING, AND NOW LOOK AT THIS STAREDOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: SOMETHING IS TELLING ME THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE A QUICK MATCH, AND SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPENM IN THIS ONE, AND THERE'S THE BELL!!  
  
COLE: This match is set to go here, and look at this.  
  
TAZZ: Alot of anamosity, alot of hatred towards the Big Show, and here we go.  
  
COLE: A FEW HEADBUTTS ONTO THE HEAD OF TALPA, AND HE IS REELING FROM THE SHOTS, BUT HE IS STILL ON HIS FEET!! TALPA NOW, GETTING SHOTS TO THE HEAD BY THE BIG SHOW, INTO THE CORNER, AND HERE COMES THAT BIG HAND, DOWN ON THE CHEST OF THE 403 POUND MONSTER, TALPA!!  
  
TAZZ: TALPA IS THE UNDERDOG AS FAR AS WEIGHT GOES!! ONE HUNDRED POUNDS LIGHTER THAN THE BIG SHOW, BUT THAT'S ABOUT IT!! THEY ARE EQUAL IN JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE!!  
  
COLE: TALPA, WITH THE BIG SHOW NOW, COMING BACK OUT OF THE CORNER, KICKS TO THE MIDSECTION OF THE BIG SHOW, AND A SCOOP, AND THE DARK DEMON EXTREME, TALPA, BODYSLAMS THE 500 POUND BIG SHOW!!  
  
TAZZ: AND YOU WILL BE SEEING THAT IN THIS MATCH!! The Big Show has his work cut out for him against a man who is just about his size and strength. It's going to be real interesting how the Big Show will adjust his stragety to this other big guy, Talpa, and vice versa.  
  
COLE: Big Show, now, being whipped to the near side, and the Big Show, not used to running like this, not really used to being able to turn around and go the other way, falls into the ROPES, AND YOU CAN SEE JUST WHAT THE BIG SHOW CAN DO WHEN COLLIDING WITH THE ROPES!!  
  
TAZZ: JUST DON'T LET THE RING COLLAPSE ON YOU GUYS!!  
  
COLE: That more than likely won't happen, because we were told that the ring was going to be re-enforced especially for this match because, quite frankly, I don't know if the ring, without the supports, can withstand that much weight being put on it.  
  
TAZZ: Then again, anthing can happen in the CWE, as we have seen tonight.  
  
COLE: And something else ig could happen hERE, AS TALPA, SHOT IN THE AIR AND CAUGHT THE BIG SHOW WITH THAT SUPURP CLOTHESLINE!!  
  
TAZZ: Talpa, having known what the Big Show can put out, going to the air a little bit, a good stragety in catching the Big Show off guard, knowing where his weaknesses are here.  
  
COLE: But question is, who is going to win this match and become the CWE Champion? Either one of these two would be a chorer and a half to BEAT, AS TALPA, GETTING THE BIG SHOW SET UP FOR A SUPLEX, AND THE BIG SHOW, BLOCKS IT, AND NOW HE REVERSES IT, AND DOWN HE GOES, ALL 900 POUNDS COMING DOWN ONTO THE CANVAS, ENOUGH FOR THIS DAMN RING TO SHAKE!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT MADE ME A LITTLE NERVOUS! REMEMBER, WE STILL HAVER ANOTHER MATCH TO GO AFTER THIS ONE!!  
  
COLE: The Melissa Beryl, Naraku match, and if what we have seen ALREADY tonight is any indication of what that match will he like, something tells me that it will be a monumental match coming up right after this match here. The Big Show, now, going to the ropes, and BIG FROG SPLASH, BUT TALPA MOVED OUT OF THE WAY!! TALPA NOW, GETTING BACK UP, AND STOMPS AWAY AT THE BIG SHOW HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: TALPA HAS THE BIG SHOW, THAT GIANT, WHERE HE WANTS HIM!!  
  
COLE: THE BIG SHOW, IN TROUBLE, AND NOW TALPA, WHERE THE HELL IS HE GOING?!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S GOING TO THE TOP ROPE!! OH MY GOD, COLE!!  
  
COLE: THE BIG SHOW, GETTING UP, AND SLUGGING AWAY TO THE GUT OF TAPA, AND--OH NO!!!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S ACTUALLY GOING TO TRY TO SUPERPLEX TALPA!!  
  
COLE: THIS IS WHAT LESNER AND SHOW DID TO MAKE THE DAMN RING COLLAPSE, AND THAT WAS EIGHT HUNDRED POUNDS!! THIS IS NINE HUNDRED THAT WILL BE ADMINISTERED IF THE BIG SHOW DOES THIS HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: LESNER AND SHOW WAS NEAR 900. THIS IS OVER THAT MARK!!  
  
COLE: AND THE BIG SHOW, I DON'T THINK THAT THE BIG SHOW CAN DO THIS!! I DON'T THINK IT WILL BE ABLE TO HOLD HIM, BUT WE KNOW THAT THE RING IS BEING RE-ENFORCED HERE, SO IT SHOULD BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND THIS KIND OF BLOW, BUT WE WO'T BE ABLE TO, AS TALPA, SHOVES THE BIG SHOW BACK DOWN, AND CONTINUES TO CLIMB!!  
  
TAZZ: CAN IT EVEN HOLD TALPA?!  
  
COLE: APPARENTLY IT CAN, THE DARK DEMON EX-TREME, WITH THAT MASSIVE LUNGING KNEE DROP, ALL 403 POUNDS ONTO THE CHEST OF THE BIG SHOW, AND NOW TALPA, GOING TO END THIS NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: ARE WE GOING TO SEE THE DARK DEMON DROP?! ON THE BIG SHOW!!  
  
COLE: HE'S DONE THIS BEFORE!! HE'S MADE THIS--OH NO!!  
  
TAZZ: THE BIG SHOW WANTS TO END THIS, TOO!!  
  
COLE: THE BIG SHOW, TAKING TALPA UP, OR TRYING TO AT LEAST, TALPA'S BLOCKING THIS, LOW BLOW, A DESPERATION MOVE THERE, AND NOW, TALPA, WITH THE BIG SHOW, AND HE'S GOT HIM UP FOR THE TRIPLE D!! DARK DEMON, DROP!! AND THAT IS GOING TO BE ALL THERE!! TALPA, BUT WAIT, WHAT DOES HE WANT TO DO HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOKS LIKE HE WANTS TO DO ONE MORE THING BEFORE HE DEFEATS HIM!!  
  
COLE: TALPA, GETTING THE BIG SHOW BACK UP, AND NOW THIS MASSIVE TALPA, WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO NOW?!  
  
TAZZ: GETTING HIM SET UP--WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: THE TORTURE RACK!!! THAT'S 500 POUNDS HE'S GIVING THE TORTURE RACK TO!!  
  
TAZZ: MY GOD, AND THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM THAT, COLE!!  
  
COLE: AND TALPA IS DOING THIS WITH EASE!! TALPA, IS GIVING THE BIG SHOW THE RIDE OF HIS LIFE, AND THE BIG SHOW--HE SUBMITS!!! THE REFREE RINGS THE DAMN BELL!!! TALPA HAS DONE IT!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT AN END TO A QUICK TITLE MATCH!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND ENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND NEW CWE CHAMPION, TALPA!!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A WAY TO WIN THE TITLE!! DEMOSTRATING HIS STRENGTH ONE MORE TIME TO THE BIG SHOW, AND TALPA, HAS GAINED HIS VERY FIRST TITLE EVER IN CWE HISTORY, ON A NIGHT WHERE WE HAVE SEEN EVERYTHING THERE IS TO SEE SO FAR TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: TALPA DID THAT TORTURE RACK TO ALL 500 POUNDS OF THE BIG SHOW, OH MY-GOD!!  
  
COLE: AND WE ARE NOT DONE TONIGHT!! Talpa is the CWE Champion, and that takes us to our main event tonight. For some time now, for a full month, Queen Melissa Beryl and the Inuyasha Creep, Naraku, has sparked alot of hatred into the two, and folks, this is going to be a classic. Melissa Beryl, up against, Naraku.  
  
[start video promo for the match]  
  
All of a sudden, the lights dim.  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: NOW WHAT?!  
  
Haunting music plays, and who comes out?...NAKARU!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: ....NAKARU IS HERE, AND WHAT A HELL OF A TIME FOR HIM TO APPEAR!!  
  
TAZZ: HE LOOKS CREEPY,...DUO CANNOT BELIEVE HIS EYES AT THE MOST HATED INYUASHA CREEP!!...UH OH!! NAKARU, FIGHTING BACK!! THOSE BIG BEAR-LIKE HANDS, POUNDING AWAY, AND..OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: A BEAR HUG SUPLEX!! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM...WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: BERYL'S STILL HERE?!  
  
COLE: QUEEN BERYL!! WE'VE ALREADY SEEN HER ONCE TONIGHT, AND SHE WAS PUT THROUGH A DAMN TABLE!!   
  
TAZZ: AND SHE'S A FREAK, MICHAEL COLE!! SHE WANTS MORE PUNISHMENT?!  
  
COLE: ...THIS STAREDOWN IS FRIGHTENING!!...WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK OF THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: AND WE STILL HAVE THAT CAR WREAK OUT HERE!!..  
  
COLE: AND HERE WE GO!! BERYL ISN'T AFRAID OF ANYONE, AND NAKARU ISN'T EITHER!!...PSYCHODRIVER ON NAKARU!!  
  
TAZZ: BERYL IS THE SUPERIOR...UH OH!!  
  
COLE: NAKARU JUST STOOD UP!!  
  
TAZZ: IT WAS LIKE THE PSYCHODRIVER NEVER FAZED HIM, MICHAEL!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW NAKARU, WITH A KNIFE KICK, AND AGAIN, TO THE GROIN, UH OH!! BEAR HUG SLAM!!  
  
TAZZ: MY GOD!! NAKARU IS AWESOME..OH BOY, MICHAEL, CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?!  
  
COLE: BERYL JUST STOOD UP FROM THE BEAR HUG SLAM!! THE REST WERE DOWN AND OUT, BUT BERYL WASN'T ABOUT TO LET THAT EVEN FAZE HER!!...  
  
...TAZZ: GET READY, MICHAEL COLE, FOR THE NEXT GREAT SMACK DOWN RIVALRY!!  
  
{THE NEXT WEEK}  
  
COLE: AND BERYL, REACHING OUT AS FAR AS HER HAND WILL ALLOW HER TO!! GIOVANNI NEEDS TO MAKE A TAG TO QUEEN BERYL, AND GIOVANNI...MAKES THE TAG!!  
  
TAZZ: AND TRIPLE H HAS YET TO GET OVER THERE TO NARAKU!!  
  
COLE: BUT BERYL IS WAITING FOR TRIPLE H TO MAKE THAT TAG!! SHE WANTS NARAKU...UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: HERE WE GO, MICHAEL!! TRIPLE H MADE THAT TAG TO NARAKU, AND NOW BERYL AND HIM BOTH STARING EACH OTHER DOWN!!  
  
COLE: THIS FEUD JUST STARTED LAST WEEK,....BERYL, TO THE ROPES, AND UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU HAS HER FOR THAT BEAR HUG SLAM!!  
  
COLE: IF HE HITS THIS, IT'S ALL OVER FOR BERYL AND GIOVANNI!! BUT BERYL, TRYING TO GET OUT OF THIS DEATH GRIP OF NARAKU, AND DOES SO,....SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT BY BERYL!!  
  
TAZZ: I'VE NEVER SEEN BERYL PULL OFF SUCH A MOVE BEFORE IN MY LIFE!!.....BERYL NEEDS TO FIND A WAY TO KEEP NARAKU DOWN, BECAUSE...WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU IS TAKING OFF THAT GARB...OH MY GOD?!!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S MORE FRIGHTENING WITHOUT THAT GARB ON, MICHAEL!!  
  
COLE:...NAILS THE BEAR HUG SLAM, AND IT'S OVER, TWO, AND GIOVANNI BREAKS UP THE THREE,...GIOVANNI, WITH A DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE ON BOTH NARAKU AND TRIPLE H!!  
  
TAZZ: BERYL CAN GET UP NOW...UH OH!!  
  
COLE: BERYL JUST STOOD UP FROM THAT BEAR HUG SLAM,...PSYCHODRIVER!!....BERYL HAS PINNED NARAKU,.....OH MY GOD!!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU JUST STOOD RIGHT BACK UP!!  
  
COLE:...BERYL, BEING SHOT TO THE ROPS WITH ONE ARM OF NARAKU, AND UP, AND DOWN, AND MY GOD, BERYL'S ENTIRE BODY JUST FLOPPED AFTER THAT!!......HE'S SETTING HER UP FOR ANOTHER...BEAR HUG SLAM, AND THAT WAS WHILE BERYL WAS STILL REELING FROM THE LAST SHOT BY NARAKU!!....A DAMN TABLE FROM UNDER THE RING, AND HE'S SETTING THAT TABLE UP!!....BEAR HUG SLAM, THROUGH THAT TABLE!! NARAKU, COULD'VE BROKEN BERYL DAMN BACK IN TWO!!....NARAKU, GOING TO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE WITH THE NOW DISMANTLED BERYL!! AND NARAKU, SETTING BERYL UP...OH MY GOD!! HE ISN'T GOING TO DO THIS, IS HE?!...MY GOD, LOOK OUT [Naraku does the Bear Hug Slam on Beryl from the top turnbuckle to the outside, crashing into and through the announce table]!! WHAT THE HELL?! NARAKU, HAS JUST TORN APART BERYL, BY SENDING HER ALL THE WAY FROM THAT DAMN ROPE, INTO OUR ANNOUNCE POSITION!!...THE PARAMEDICS ARE HERE, AND THEY ARE TENDING TO BERYL.....WAIT A MINUTE!! BERYL IS COMING TO, AND FIGHTING OFF THESE DAMN MEDICAL PERSONELL, TO GET AT NARAKU AGAIN, AND NARAKU, WANTING MORE OF HER, AS WELL!!....ANOTHER BEAR HUG SLAM!!....HE'S BLOCKING THE PARAMEDICS FROM HER, AND HE DRAGS HER BACK INTO THE RING!! THIS IS ENOUGH ALREADY!! HE DOESN'T NEED TO DO ANYTHING ELSE TO THE DAMN GIRL!! LET THE PARAMEDICS DO THEIR DAMN JOB!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU'S GOAL MAY BE TO TAKE BERYL OUT FOR GOOD!!  
  
COLE:.....NOT ANOTHER ONE, AND...WAIT A MINUTE!! WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW!! SHE'S SMALLER THAN BERYL BY ABOUT A FOOT OR SO, BUT SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE BERYL!!  
  
COLE: BUT WITH BLACK HAIR AND A BIT DIFFERENT RING ATTIRE ON, AND SHE'S TELLING NARAKU TO BACK OFF, WHAT THE HELL?! DID I HEAR HER RIGHT?!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S BERYL'S DAUGHTER?!  
  
COLE:.....IS THIS JUST A CLAIM, OR IS THIS REALLY HER DAUGHTER!! NARAKU ISN'T CARING, SETTING HER UP FOR THE BEARHUG SLAM...MY GOD!! SHE REVERSED IT!! THIS GIRL THAT IS CLAIMING TO BE BERYL'S DAUGHTER, HAS TOOK NARAKU'S FINISHER AND REVERSED IT!!  
  
TAZZ: WHOEVER SHE IS, SHE'S A GOOD ATHLETE!!  
  
COLE: BUT WHO IS SHE?! SHE'S CLAIMING TO BE BERYL'S DAUGHTER, BUT WE DON'T KNOW HER FULL NAME, EVEN!!  
  
TAZZ: BERYL'S FULL NAME IS MELISSA BERYL...  
  
COLE:...WHAT ROLE DOES SHE PLAY, AND HOW WILL IT AFFECT THIS HEATED EPIC RIVALRY, BETWEEN MELISSA BERYL AND NARAKU?!  
  
{AND THE WEEK AFTER}  
  
DP: [voice over scenes of the main event last week] ANOTHER BERYL MAY HAVE A CHANCE TO MAKE HISTORY!! MISTY, ASHELY, IF YOU WIN TONIGHT IN THAT MATCH, YOU ARE ONE STEP CLOSER TO WINNING THE CWE WORLD TITLE, BECAUSE THAT IS GOING TO BE A FIRST ROUND MATCH FOR THE TOURNAMENT!!   
  
COLE:...MISTY, TAKING THAT BLOOD AND RUBBING IT ON THE EYES OF ASHELY...ASHELY, GETTING BUSTED OPEN HERE, AND ASHELY FIGHTING BACK, HER VISION IMPARED BECUASE OF THAT BLOOD OF MISTY'S THAT GOT RUBBED INTO THE EYES OF ASHELY BERYL HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE, MICHAEL COLE!! THESE TWO HAVE TAKEN THIS MATCH TO THE LIMITS!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE THEY COULD DO!!  
  
...COLE: AND ASHELY, GETTING MISTY BACK UP, AND WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO?!  
  
TAZZ: GETTING READY FOR A VERTICAL SUPLEX, AND SHE HAS HER UP, WAIT A SECOND!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, DROPPING HER, OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: DROPPED HER INTO WHAT LOOKED LIKE AN INVERTED STONE COLD STUNNER!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, GOING FOR THE COVER, TWO, AND THAT'S IT!! ASHELY BERYL, ADVANCES!!  
  
BG: YOU WANT SOME DEVILS....YOU GOT THE DAMN DEVILS...THE ENTIRE FAMILY!!  
  
TAZZ:...SERENA'S COMING TO THE RING, WITH SOME PAPERS HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND A MIC! WHAT IS SHE GOING TO SAY RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!  
  
SERENA: THE RESULTS ARE IN,....They weren't identical...THEY WERE COMPLETLY IDENTICAL!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!  
  
SERENA: BUT NOT ONLY THAT, BUT WITH THE CROMOZONES OF MS. ASHELY BERYL, THE FINDINGS CLEARLY STATE THAT SHE WAS IN FACT THE OFFSPRING OF MELISSA BERYL AND THE UNNAMED FATHER!! [stopes reading] I GUESS, MELISSA, IT IS TRUE!! ASHELY BERYL IS IN FACT YOUR DAUGHTER!!  
  
...COLE: NARAKU IS BACK, AND NOW, BOTH ASHELY AND MELISSA, STARING RIGHT AT NARAKU!! NARAKU, DOESN'T CARE, AND NOT GOING FOR THE BEAR HUG SUPLEX ON MELISSA, BUT ASHELY, IS TRYING TO GET MELISSA OUT OF IT, BELLY TO BELLY, AND NOW, MELISSA, GETTING NARAKU UP, AND...  
  
DP: HOLD IT HOLD IT HOLD IT!!....FIRST OF ALL, MELISSA, CONGRAGULATIONS, ON FINALLY, KNOWING THAT YOU DID HAVE A DAUGHTER, AND I REALLY DO HOPE, THAT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HER IS STRONG!! HOWEVER, I'M OUT HERE TO TALK ABOUT YOU, NARAKU...AND VENGENCE!!...I TOLD EVERYONE THAT THERE WOULD BE ONE MORE MATCH MADE ON THE CARD, AND IT'S GOING TO BE ANNOUNCED NOW!! MELISSA BERYL, AT THE VENGENCE MAIN EVENT, YOU WILL BE FACING NONE OTHER THAN...NARAKU!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: NO DAMN WAY!!  
  
COLE: HE HAS ANNOUNCED IT AND SIGNED IT!! QUEEN MELISSA BERYL AND NARAKU, FOR VENGENCE!! OH MY GOD, WHAT A MATCH THAT WILL BE!!.....MELISSA AND ASHELY BERYL ARE MOTHER AND DAUGHTER, AND MELISSA, WILL FACE NARAKU, AT VENGENCE!!  
  
{THE WEEK AFTER}   
  
Switch to another area in the back, where Naraku and Ashely are fighting in the back.  
  
COLE: HEY!!  
  
TAZZ: UH OH!! REMEMBER WHAT MELISSA SAID ABOUT NARAKU GOING AFTER HER DAUGHTER!!  
  
Here, Naraku and Ashely fight with fists and kicks, shoving each other into various things, including stacked up tables, chairs, and other stuff. Naraku then takes Ashely and throws her through a door, and they continue to fight in a darker hallway. Then Naraku, in a fit of rage, throws Ashely into a door, and you hear her fall down some stairs and scream into a totally black area, probably the boiler room, a few hard bangs being heard, and Naraku closes the door and walks away.  
  
...COLE: ...Melissa Beryl and a bunch of EMTs are getting that door open. That was closed throughout the break into that boiler room.  
  
TAZZ: Very limited air in there, and Ashely has to be gasping for breath, if not already passed out from it.  
  
COLE: This is what Naraku said about going after her daughter, and this is a disgrace.  
  
TAZZ: This is disgusting of what he did to this kid. Ashely put up a good fight, but it had to end in this....They are getting those oxygen masks on her. This is bad, Cole...Before she could be told, the coward sped off in that car of his, so he wouldn't have to feel the wrath of Ashely's mother.  
  
...COLE: Naraku is a damn coward. Nothing more than that.  
  
{TO LAST THURSDAY}  
  
...COLE: NARAKU, TO ASHELY, AND ASHELY, NOT BACKING DOWN FROM NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE MAY WANT TO RETHINK THIS MORE THAN SHE IS!!  
  
COLE: ASHELY DOESN'T CARE, AND NARAKU, GOING FOR THAT DAMN BEAR HUG SUPLEX!! NARAKU, WITH ASHELY, AND MELISSA, SAVING ASHELY, BUT NARAKU, JUST SHOVED ASHELY OUT OF HIS WAY LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT MATCH IS GOING TO BE OFF THE HOOK!! MELISSA AND NARAKU FOR THIS SUNDAY!!  
  
COLE: THEY AREN'T MAIKING ANY BONES ABOUT THIS!! THEY ARE FIGHTING NON STOP, ALL THE WAY TO SAN ANTONIO, THIS SUNDAY...PSYCHODRIVER ON NARAKU, AND NOW MELISSA, TRYING TO GET ASHELY TO PIN HIM!!  
  
TAZZ: ASHELY STILL TRYING TO RECOVER FROM ALL OF THIS!!  
  
COLE: AND ASHELY, MAKES THE COVER, TWO, AND ASHELY, GETS THE WIN, BUT IS THAT JUST A PRECURSOR TO THIS SUNDAY!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW, BUT NARAKU IS GETTING BACK UP, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: AND MELISSA AND ASHELY, GOING TO TRY TO TAKE APART NARAKU, WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
TAZZ: OH NO!! HE'S GOT ASHELY IN THE BEAR HUG, GETTING READY FOR, WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, MAKING MELISSA GET INTO THAT BEAR HUG AS WELL!! NARAKU IS HOLDING BOTH MELISSA AND ASHELY IN THAT DAMN BEAR HUG AT THE SAME TIME!!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S WEARING THEM DOWN LIKE IT WAS NOTHING TO HIM!! THAT POWER, THAT STRENGTH OF NARAKU, JUST MANHANDLING THESE TWO, AND THERE IS NOWHERE FOR THEM TO GO!! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE PUT TWO WRESTLERS INTO A BEAR HUG AT THE SAME TIME, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, HAS JUST EXECUTED THE DAMN BEAR HUG SUPLEX ON BOTH THE BERYLS AT THE SAME TIME!!...IS THIS A PRECURSOR, GOING INTO VENGEANCE, OR IS THIS A SIGN OF THINGS TO COME!!--  
  
[end video promo]  
  
Naraku's music (Sycho Sid's Snapped song) starts, and out he comes.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING IN AT 386 POUNDS, NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: The scary Inuyasha creep, has been a thorn in the side of Melissa for weeks now, and he has made some terrible mistakes as of late, Cole.  
  
COLE: It started when he did three Bear Hug Suplexes, all of various shapes and sizes. One was through a table, and the other was from the top rope, into the announce position. Then, two weeks ago, it was her daughter, Ashely Beryl, who has really been active tonight, who was thrown into a boiler room and had that damn door shut on her, making it a lot more difficult top breath, and then, last Thursday night on Smack Down, it was BOTH Melissa AND Ashely Beryl, BOTH being Bear Hug Suplex, a two for one deal for Naraku.  
  
TAZZ: Suplexing ONE at a time is enough, but he put BOTH Ashely AND Melissa into the same Bear Hug Suplex, and proceeded to hoist them over. He is a monster, he is powerful, and he is going to be as tough as damn nails to beat.  
  
COLE: Remember that Naraku has yet to be defeated in a normal match, remember that last Thursday, all hell broke loose in that match, and tat was a no holds barred, pinfalls count anywhere in the ring deal, Tazz.  
  
TAZZ: The guy has yet to taste defeat in a normal, one on one match where the rules are as simple as they get in a wrestling match. I know that he suffered defeate last Thursday night, but it was because of ultimely circumstances.  
  
COLE: Melissa Beryl is going to be ready to face him, though. This match has been brewing for weeks now, and every week, there has been some more fuel to the fire of hatred in Beryl's eyes for that man in the ring.  
  
TAZZ: And she may take it all out on Naraku right now.  
  
BG: And I wanna take you down, but your soul cannot be found. It doesn't matter much you see cause your disease is killing me. And you know its only right cause it feels like paradise. I know nothing is for free cause your disease is killing me.  
  
Crowd goes NUTS!!  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM THE DARK KINGDOM, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 274 POUNDS, SHE IS THE MUTHA QUEEN, MELISSA BERYL!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A HELL OF A NIGHT THIS HAS BEEN, AND THIS IS GOING TO BE AN EXCLAMATION POINT TO A WILD NIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: Heh, you got that right, AND SHE ISN'T WASTING ANY TIME!!  
  
COLE: GOING INTO THE RING, LOU THEIZE PRESS, AND WITH THOSE RIGHT HAND ON NARAKU, POUNDING AWAY ON THE INUYASHA VILLIAN, AND NOW STOMPING AWAY AT THIS CREEP!! FOR FOUR WEEKS, THIS WAR HAS BEEN BREWING, AND NOW BERYL IS GETTING HER CHANCE TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: Beryl, letting her fustrations go all out against Naraku, letting her emotions go now. She doesn't have to hold them back any longer, Cole.  
  
COLE: Melissa Beryl, using those judo shots to the head of Naraku. Melissa Beryl, a three time CWE Champion and a CWE legend in that ring. All three years with this company, she has used to take this company by storm, AND TO THE TURNBUCKLE WITH NARAKU, BUT NARAKU, MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, AND BERYL'S HEAD HIT THE STEEL RING POST, AND INVERTED NECKBREAKER BY NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: Naraku, definitly a force to be reckoned with. Melissa, giving up about a hundred and ten pounds to Naraku. That is going to play a factor in this match, Cole. Naraku likes to use that size advantage on his opponents. He likes that powerful edge he has on the opponents that he goes after, and hopefully, Beryl will have a way to capalize on what he is giving up from the weight, which is speed.  
  
COLE: Beryl, going to the ropes, and a high cross body, but not able to get over Naraku for the pinfall attempt. Naraku, locking up with Beryl again, and to the test of strength.   
  
TAZZ: A good move, whoever gets the advantage and the leverage can wear out the opponent right away, but it can quickly get the best of you very quickly. It's looking like Naraku is winning this one, BUT BERYL IS TRYING!!  
  
COLE: MELISSA, TRYING AS HARD AS SHE CAN TO GET BACK INTO THIS TESDT OF STRENGTH MOVE, AND THERE'S ONE WAY TO DO IT1 CARRIED NARAKU OVER IN A SUPLEX MOVE, USING that hand lock as leverage.  
  
TAZZ: Using the momentum that she had to take Naraku over, but that test of strength move, a good way to wear down your opponet, taking a lot out of Beryl here.  
  
COLE: Melissa, the veteran, knoing full well what it's like to be in the main event, knowing how to compete in these huge matches, and this isn't any different. Against this creep, Naraku. Naraku, getting back up, and WHAT A CLOTHESLINE, ALMOST KNOCKING BERYL'S HEAD RIGHT OFF, AND NOW NARAKU, WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!!  
  
TAZZ: Removing that padding off of the turnbuckle, exposing that metal hook that the rope goes through, and that takes alot out of the head. One shot of that can scramble your brains for at least a day or two if you hit the right way.  
  
COLE: We've seen in the past that Beryl was whipped into a turnbuckle where the top, middle, and bottom turnbuckle paddings were exposed.  
  
TAZZ: Naraku, though, not doing that, as that is a waste of time. That gives your opponent too much time to recover, and Naraku cannot afford to do that, because Beryl is very crafty, very cunning.  
  
COLE: Naraku, getting shot in the midsection by those right hands of Beryl, trying to battle back after that huge clothesline, and Beryl, whipping Naraku to the far side, no, Naraku, kick to the midsection, anD SNAP DDT THAT TIME, AND NOW A OVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT AFTER TWO!! The first pinfall attempt of this match. Naraku, getting Melissa back up. We understand that Ashely Beryl has left the building tonight. But she is probably watching this match, cheering her mother on here.  
  
TAZZ: A safe place to be right now. Naraku wouldn't hesitate to try to take down Ashely to make Melissa angrier.  
  
COLE: Melissa, coming back to her feet, and now exchanging right hands with Naraku, and kick to the midsection on Naraku, and Beryl, has naraku up, PILEDRIVER THERE ON NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: A good technical move, but a very dangerous one, as well. Alot of wrestlers have been injured permanitaly with those piledrivers. Thankfully, Melissa, the crafty veteran tat she is, doing the right thing, and making Naraku vertical before driving him to the mat.  
  
COLE: Beryl, on the upper hand now, to the other side, and NARAKU, TRIPS HER UP, THROAT WENT ONTO THE MIDDLE ROPE THERE, AND NARAKU, BACK UP, AND LAUNCHED IMSELF ONTO THE BACK OF BERYL, RAPING HER THROAT ONTO THAT MIDDLE ROPE, AND HE'S NOT DONE IN THAT AREA OF THE RING!! RAPING BERYL'S NECK ONTO THAT TOP ROPE FROM THE APRON TO THE OUTSIDE THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Naraku, using those ropes to restrict that air flow somewhat of Melissa, making it harder for her to recooperate, making it harder for her to catch a breath or two.  
  
COLE: And now Naraku, dragging Melissa by the right leg here, to the ring post, and NARAKU, STRIKING THAT RING POST WITH THAT KNEE OF BERYL, AND AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: Naraku, trying to incapasitate Melissa, it seems. Naraku, wanting to make sure that Melissa doesn't have a whole lot of a chance to get back into this match here. A good stregety in this match. Melissa not liking to plan her stragety out. She likes to just come after you with every ounce of strength in her body. But she doesn't plan anything out, she doesn't have a discreet stragety, and rigt now, it seems that Naraku has te upper hand because he's taking advantage of Beryl's in ring lack of stragety.  
  
COLE: Naraku, bringing Melissa Beryl out of the ring now, and now, Naraku, with Melissa, whip INTO THE STEEL BARRICADE! NARAKU, CARGING AFTER BERYL, AND BERYL, BACK BODY DROP OUT OF DESPERATION, SENDING NARAKU INTO THE CROWD!!  
  
TAZZ: Naraku, now into that sea of humanity. The humanity that has seen EVERYTHING tonight, and they want to see more in this one.  
  
COLE: We've seen Alan taken out on a strecher, Ashely winning the SEA title, the Sonn Brothers capture tag team gold tonight once again in the CWE, Kim Possible debuts in a big way and sends Nunzio through a limosuine window, Jessie helping Giovanni take Triple H out of the Smack Down brand only to find Goku coming out of nowhere to take her completly out, a hell of a match with Cassidy and Jupiter, Talpa gaining his first title since coming to the CWE, and now this match. Melissa, still on the oter side of that barricade, and now with Naraku, and LOOK AT THIS, A VERTICAL SUPLEX, BACK INTO THE RINGSIDE AREA GOES NARAKU, ONTO THE MATTING THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Not much cushing with the mats that are there, and that is the only thing sperating your back from the concrete if you get taken out there. Naraku's back has got to be roaring in pain after that.  
  
COLE: Beryl, getting Naraku back into the ring, and now wailing away at Naraku, sending him to the far side, Beryl to the near side, and SPINNING HEEL KICK THERE, AND NOW A COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT AFTER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: Beryl going for a quick move followed by a pin attempt. Beryl, keeping on him, as well she should here. She's already experienced Naraku's wrath earlier, and it was like the raking of that knee on that ring post earlier didn't really do its damage as much as Naraku might have wanted.  
  
COLE: Melissa, now, going back to work on Naraku, Ssending him back to the far side, going to work, NA DSPINNING NECK BREAKER, TO THE ROPES AGAIN, SNAP LEG DROP THAT TIME, AND GOING BACK TO THE ROPES, LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT LIONSAULT AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: AND SHE NAILS IT, GOING TO THE COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT AFTER TWO!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE LEARNED HOW TO DO THAT LIONSAULT, BUT SHE KNOWS HOW TO, AND SHE DOES IT WITH GOOD FORM!!  
  
COLE: Beryl, trying to get Naraku to a spot where she can pin him one two three, and win this match, putting to rest this dispute once and for all, but Naraku, not giving up this fight. It has been back and forth thus far in this matchup. Beryl, now, with Naraku, and drop kick and Naraku on the ropes, to the near side, and Naraku, pulls down the rope, but Beryl, being the veteran that she is, puts on the brakes, BUT NARAKU, GOING, AND DOWN WITH THOSE HEAD SCISSORS!!  
  
TAZZ: This match starting to speed up just a little bit now, which is surprising to me. I've seen these two always wanting to be in a match that went somewhat slower than this. Melissa is a fast one, but not as fast as some of Ashely or Kohaku might be. However, Naraku can fire up those cylinders, as well, and I didn't think he was into that speedy move set, either.  
  
COLE: It may just be that both of these compeditors in the ring tonight know what is at stake, and they are pulling out all the stops here tonight. Melissa, now, getting back up rather quickly, and now back to the center of the ring. Naraku, with those right hands, strikes first, and now Naraku, with a kick to the midsection again, and setting her up for something.  
  
TAZZ: May be a piledriver of his own coming up, or a powerbomb, or something else altogether. God knows what he as in his mind.  
  
COLE: Naraku, getting Melissa up, and in a powerbomb situation, up in the air, WAIT A MINUTE, DOWN HE GOES, FALLING BACKWARDS, AND LANDING MELISSA CHEST FIRST INTO THE CANVAS!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, Cole. Naraku, with that size and power, just taking Beryl and droping her into that canvas. I don't know what he calls that, but it worked, and we may have a winner.  
  
COLE: COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT AFTER TWO!! Naraku, going back to work, stomping away at the veteran Beryl, and now with that rear chin lock, wrenching away at Beryl. Remember, Melissa's daughter, Ashely, who has been the target of the attacks of Naraku in the past few weeks, has left the SBC Arena tonight with Sailor Moon and Kim Possible after that assult by the FBI earlier on, so she is out of Naraku's firm grasp.  
  
TAZZ: Melissa is probably not only thankful that Ashely is out of harms way, as Naraku has targeted his attacks on her daughter in recent weeks, but also thankful that she has also gotten some added insurance protection of Moon and KP tonight, assuming that they are still with Ashely right now.  
  
COLE: If they are, they are probably watching this one with her, as Naraku, continues to put on the pressure here. Melissa, trying to get back up, and now shots to the sternm from that elbow, and now to the far side, and Naraku, SPINEBUSTER, INTO A COVER, TWO, AND ANOTHER KICKOUT AFTER TWO THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Certainly, Melissa is feeling the pain in her lower back, the small of her back, it has already taken that punishment from so many of those Bear Hug Suplexes during the past month, and that as to be taking a toll on her tonight.  
  
COLE: Melissa is feeling the effects of the back, as she is struggling to get back up here, and Naraku, pulling her back up, and a shot to the kidney, and now Beryl, battling back, INSEGURI THERE!! COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT WITH AUTHORITY!!  
  
TAZZ: This match is being slower again, with both Beryl and Naraku gaining control, a see saw battle right now.  
  
COLE: Beryl, back to work on Naraku, and now to the ropes goes Naraku, and UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: THE PSYCHODRIVER COMING UP!!  
  
COLE: BUT BERYL IS HAVING SOME TROUBLE KEEPING NARAKU UP LONG ENOUGH TO DO THIS MOVE, AS HER BACK IS STARTING TO GIVE WAY HERE!! MELISSA, STRUGGLING TO GET NARAKU UP AND INTO THE PSYCHODRIVER HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: ALL THAT PUNISHMENT THAT HER BACK HAS BEEN SUBMITTING TO IS TAKING IT'S EFFECT HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND BERYL COLLAPSES FROM THE PRESSURE, AND NARAKU, WITH THE SUDDEN COVER, TWO, AND BERYL GETS THE LEFT SHOULDER UP JUST IN TIME!!  
  
TAZZ: Beryl, almost being beat by that bad back right now. It may have been that spinebuster from earlier that may have brought back that pain in her back.  
  
COLE: Naraku, going to work on that back now, that back painting a huge bright red target right in the center of it, those arms striking the back of Beryl like billy clubs.  
  
TAZZ: Good thinking by Naraku. Go for that back area. It is apparent that Beryl is having some major trouble getting that spine back in order, and it may cost her the match the longer Naraku goes on with those shots to the back, uh oh.   
  
COLE: And Naraku, with the vertical SUPLEX, AND SHE HIT HARD, RIGHT ON HER BACK, AND SHE SCREAMED IN PAIN AFTER THAT, COVER, TWO, AND AGAIN, THE LEFT SHOULDER CAME UP!!  
  
TAZZ: That was a close call on that one. Every time Naraku punishes that back more, Beryl will have a harder time breaking from a pinfall attempt on her, as she will be unable to get her back to cooperate long enough for her to kick out of the pin. Even getting those shoulders up will be a challenge for Melissa. A good stregety to go for a bad back that is getting worse as the time goes on.  
  
COLE: And Naraku, continuing to go for that bad back, and wait a minute. What is he going to do here?  
  
TAZZ: Looks like he's going to go for a submission hold here. Looks like he's aiming for a Texas Cloverleaf or a Sharpshooter or something here. He's got a hold of those legs here.  
  
COLE: Naraku, sets Beryl up, and INTO THE TEXAS CLOVERLEAF, AND LOOK AT THE PRESSURE THAT IS ON HER BACK RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: BERYL, ALREADY WITH THAT SORE, MANGLED AND HURTING BACK, AND ALL THE PRESSURE FROM THIS IS GOING STRAIGHT TOWARDS THAT SPOT IN HER BACK!! THIS HAS GOTTA BE TORTURE FOR HER TO GO THROUGH, AND IT MAY ONLY BE A MATTER OF TIME NOW!!  
  
COLE: BERYL HAS EITHER FIND SOME WAY TO REACH THAT BOTTOM ROPE, OR TO TAP!!  
  
TAZZ: IF SHE DOESN'T DO EITHER, HER BACK MIGHT BE BROKEN!!  
  
COLE: REMEMBER THAT THAT BACK HASN'T BEEN ONE HUNDRED PERCENT GOING INTO THIS MATCH!! IT WAS TORURED THROUGH OUT THE PAST FEW MONTHS, AND NOW IT HAS BEEN TAKEN THROUGH THE TEST, AND THAT SPINEBUSTER FROM EARLIER REALLY TOOK OUT THAT BACK AND BROUGHT BACK THAT PAIN AND TORTURE THAT SHE HAS HAD TO LIVE THROUGH THESE PAST FEW MONTHS!! LISTEN TO THESE SCREAMS BY BERYL!!  
  
TAZZ: NO DOUBT, COLE, MELISSA HAS GOT TO BE THINKING ABOUT ONE OF TWO THINGS!! EITHER THAT ROPE THAT SHE IS TRYING TO GET TO, OR TO TAP OUT AND QUIT, AND I DON'T THINK THE SECOND OPTION IS A VIABLE OPTION FOR HER!!  
  
COLE: BERYL HASN'T QUIT ONCE IN HER LIFE, BUT NARAKU, COULD BE THE VERY FIRST TO GET THART RESPONSE OUT OF HER!! BERYL, BEING THROUGH SO MUCH IN HER CAREER, IS GOING THROUGH A WAR RIGHT NOW, AND SHE IS ALMOST TO THE ROPES!!  
  
TAZZ: IF ASHELY IS WATCHING THIS WITH WHOEVER IT MAY BE, HER AND THOSE PEOPLE HAVE GOT TO BE ON THE EDGE OF THEIR SEATS RIGHT NOW!!   
  
COLE: IT'S THE SAME WITH THIS CROWD RIGHT NOW!! TEY ARE PULLING, THEY ARE FEELING THIS MATCH NOW!! LISTEN TO THIS CROWD!! TEY ARE ALL BEIND MELISSA, WANTING HER TO FIND THOSE ROPES, AND GET TO THEM, WHICH WOULD FORCE NAERAKU TO BREAK THIS HOLD, AND RECOVER!! THE ONLY OTHER OPTIONS ARE EITHER TO TAP OR TO LET NARAKU BREAK HER DAMN BACK IN TWO, AND SE ISN'T GOING TO LET HIM DO THAT!! AND SHE'S, OH NO!! NARAKU DRAGGED HER BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: NOWHERE FOR HER TO GO NOW, OH WAIT A SECOND!! WHAT IS SHE DOING NOW?!  
  
COLE: BERYL, TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HERE, LIFTING HERSELF UP WITH THAT POWERFUL UPPER BODY STRENGTH, TRYING TO GET OUT, AND DOES SO, AND NARAKU, COLLIDING WITH REFEREE BRIAN HEBNER, AND HE GOES DOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU COULDN'T STOP HIS MOMENTUM, AND WENT INTO HEBNER!! THAT COULD TURN THE TIDE OF THIS MATCH HERE, COLE!!  
  
COLE: IT COULD INDEED, AND NOWE, IT IS NARAKU, GOING BACK TO THE TEXAS CLOVERLEAF, AND BERYL, TRYING AS HAERD AS SHE CAN TO NOT TAP OUT OF THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE COULD TAP UNTIL HER HAND WAS SORE FROM IT, COLE!! THE REFEREE IS OUT OF IT!!  
  
COLE: HE ISN'T GOING TO---WAIT A MINUTE!!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!   
  
COLE: ZACH GOWEN IS HERE TONIGHT!! AND HE'S HEADED TO THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: I THOUGHT HE WAS ON THE RAW BRAND!!  
  
COLE: SO DID I, AND SO DID NARAKU, AS HE HAS CEASED HIS FURY AND FOCUSED ON THIS CORAGEOUS YOUNG KID, FIGHTING ON ONE LEG, AND HERE WE GO!!! GOWEN, COMING OUT HERE FOR NARAKU, AND HE'S MAKING NARAKU STUMBLE!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOK AT THIS KID!!!  
  
COLE: GOWEN, DROP KICK INTO THE CHEST OF NARAKU, AND THE BIG GUY IS DOWN!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS KID IS AMAZING, AND HE IS SHOCKING EVERYONE BY EVEN BEING HERE!!!  
  
COLE: AND BERYL, TRYING TO GET BACK TO HER FEET, AS THIS COURAGEOUS ZACH GOWEN, WITH THE REFEREE DOWN, WAITING FOR NARAKU TO GET BACK UP, GIVING HIM HIS OWN VERSION OF AN ASS KICKING!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS THE THIRD PERSON TO SHOW UP FOR THE FIRST TIME ON THE SMACK DOWN BRAND TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: BERYL, BACK UP, AND SHE SEES GOWEN, AND NARAKU, GETTING BACK UP AS WELL, DAZED AND CONFUSED AS TO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHERE IS HE GOING, COLE!!  
  
COLE: TO THE TOP!! WILL WE SEE HIM DO THAT ONE LEGGED MOONSAULT?! GOWEN, ON THE TOP, OFF OF IT, MISSLE DROP KICK ON NARAKU, AND NARAKU, FELL RIGHT INTO THE HANDS OF MELISSA!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!!!  
  
COLE: AND BERYL, USING ALL THE STRENGTH SHE HAS LEFT, LIFTING NARAKU UP, AND...NAILS THE PSYCHODRIVER ON NARAKU!! PIN HIM, BERYL!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE NEEDS TO GET THERE, BAD BACK AND ALL, IT WILL BE ALL WORTH IT IF SHE CAN DO THIS!!  
  
COLE: CAN SHE!! ZACH GOWEN, WITH THAT MISSLE DROP KICK ON ONE LEG, A HELLATIOUS MATCH ON A WILD NIGHT, THE REFREE IS STARTING TO COME TO, AND BERYL, TRYING TO GET THE COVER, AND SHE'S GOT IT!! GET OVER THERE, HEBNER!!!  
  
TAZZ: HE'S SEEING IT!!  
  
COLE: HEBNER WITH THE COUNT, ONE!!  
  
TAZZ: CAN SHE?!! WILL SHE?!!  
  
COLE: TWO........THREE!!! BERYL HAS DONE IT!!! QUEEN MELISSA BERYL, HAS GOTTEN IT DONE, THANKS TO THAT BRAVE, COURAGEOUS YOUNG KID, ZACH GOWEN!!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, MELISSA, BERYL!!  
  
TAZZ: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT BEEF HE HAD WITH NARAKU, BUT WHO REALLY CARES AT THE MOMENT!! ALL THAT MATTERS NOW, THE BOTTOM LINE IS THIS!! THAT THIS MATCH BELONGS TO BERYL, SORE BACK AND ALL, AND SHE CAN GIVE HER THANKS TO ZACH GOWEN, WHO DID A MISSLE DROP KICK OFF THE TOP ROPE ON ONE LEG!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A HELLATIOUS END TO A WILD NIGHT HERE IN SAN ANTONIO!! VENGEANCE HAS RAN WILD HERE, AND HAS MET ALL EXPECTATIONS!! WE SAW EVERYTHING!! GOKU COMES TO SMACK DOWN AND HAS MADE JESSIE MALOR FURIOUS, TALPA, CASSIDY, ASHELY, AND THE SONN BROTHERS ARE CHAMPIONS, ALAN HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT ON A DAMN STRECHER, SERENA HAS BURIED THE HATCHET FOR GOOD AGAINST MISTY THANKS TO THE ASSIST OF ASHELY BERYL AND KIM POSSIBLE!! TRIPLE H IS GONE FROM SMACK DOWN THANKS TO GIOVANNI!! AND THE EXCLAMATION POINT!! ZACH GOWEN, THE COURAGEOUS YOUNG KID, HELPED MELISSA BERYL, PUT AN END TO THE TORTURE, THE PERIOD TO THE HELL THAT SHE HAS HAD TO ENDURE FROM NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: I WILL TELL YOU THIS, COLE!! NEXT THURSDAY NIGHT FROM ST. LOUIS, THE FALLOUT FROM TONIGHT IS GOING TO HAVE IT'S REPERCUSSIONS!! I CAN GUARANTEE YOU, COLE, THAT THIS WAR IS NOT OVER BETWEEN MELISSA AND NARAKU!!  
  
COLE: BUT FOR TONIGHT, FOR THIS ONE MOMENT, IN THE SBC ARENA IN SAN ANTONIO, MELISSA BERYL HAS DONE THE IMPOSSIBLE, AND SHE CAN GIVE THANKS TO ZACH GOWEN, WHO, FOR WHATEVER REASON IT MAY BE, FOR WHATEVER PURPOSE HE HAD FOR COMING OUT HERE AND HELPING THE VETERAN, THE LEGEND, MELISSA BERYL, HE HAS, WHEN THE SMOKE CLEARED, AMAZED ALL OF US!! THIS YOUNG KID, THIS COURAGEOUS STAR, HAS DONE THE UNTHINKABLE!! MELISSA BERYL HAS WON THIS BATTLE OF WHAT COULD BE A LONG WAR!! THANKS TO STAIND FOR THE PRICE TO PLAY THEME SONG, AND THANK YOU FOR JOINING US FOR CWE SMACK DOWN PRESENTS VENGEANCE!! GOOD NIGHT, FROM SAN, ANTONIO!!!  
  
[start Vengeance review video]  
  
The intro scene shows, with the announcing of the welcoming to Vengeance, and the pyros as the Price To Play intro starts in the background  
  
STAIND: We fail to see/How destructive we can be [scenes of the Alan vs. Ann match shows]/Taking without giving back/'Til the damage can be seen [shots of Alan going out on a strecher, and Ann worried for him]/Can you see?/Can you see?  
  
Scenes of the SEA Battle Royal now shows  
  
STAIND: The more you take/The more you blame [scenes of people getting eliminated]/But everything still feels the same/The more you hurt [shots of the trick Ashely did to win the title]/The more you strain/[shot of Ashely winning the title]The price you pay to play the game  
  
Shots of the Sonn Brothers versus FBI match.  
  
STAIND: And all you see/And all you gave/ [shots of Ash cleaning house in the match]/And all you step on with no shame/There are no rules/No one to blame/[shots of the Sonn Brothers gaining the titles] The Price To Play the game  
  
Shots of the Cassidy vs. Jupiter match in all sorts of ways.  
  
STAIND: Apathy, the chosen way to be/Running off the other way/[Shot of Cassidy winning the title with the Massacre]While you waste away with me  
  
Shots of the Sailor Moon vs. Misty harcore match shows.  
  
STAIND: Can you see? [shots of the early hardcore hits show]/Can you see?  
  
Shots of the scene near the end of that match shows.  
  
STAIND: The more you take/[shots of Kim Possible coming in to the ring and kicking Misty's ass shows]The more you blame/But everything still feels the same/[shots of what happened in the back with the FBI and Serena, Ashely, and KP shows]The more you hurt/The more you strain/[shot of KP throwing Nunzio through the limo window shows]The price you pay to play the game  
  
Shots of the Giovanni vs. Triple H match shows  
  
STAIND: And all you see/And all you gave/[shots of Giovanni winning the match and singing HHH goodbye]And all you step on with no shame/There are no rules/[shots of the Jessie, Goku confrontation and brawl]No one to blame/The Price To Play the game  
  
Shots of the Big Show vs. Talpa match.  
  
STAIND: What you pay to play the game/What you pay to play the game [shots of Talpa doing the torture rack]/What you pay to play the game/[shot of Talpa getting the title]What you pay to play the game  
  
Shots of the main event, Melissa Beryl vs. Naraku match shows.  
  
STAIND: The more you take/The more you blame/[shots of Beryl beating up on Naraku]But everything still feels the same/The more you hurt/The more you strain/[Naraku doing the Texas Cloverleaf shows]The price you pay to play the game  
  
Shots of Zach Gowen coming to the ring.  
  
STAIND: [shot of the refree going down] And all you see/And all you gave/[shots of Zach doing the drop kick]And all you step on with no shame/There are no rules/[shots of Zach doing the missle drop from the top rope]No one to blame/[shots of the two celebrating the victory Melissa just got]The Price To Play the game.  
  
Shots of everything that happened at Vengeance now come onto the screen in rapid sccession to the beats.  
  
STAIND: What you pay to play the game/What you pay to play the game/What you pay to play the game/[the copyrights come onto the screen]What you pay to play the game.  
  
[end Vengeance review video]  
  
They go off the air.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
CWE. Entertainment. 


End file.
